The Halls of the Blind
by Black Onyx Angel
Summary: it will eventually be R... Harry is found stumbling through the dungeons of Hogwarts... Complete.
1. Found

The Halls of the Blind  
  
I can see what you see not Vision milky then eyes rot When you turn they will be gone Whispering their hidden song Then you see what cannot be Shadows move where light should be Out of darkness, out of mind Cast down into the halls of the blind  
  
--Halls of the Blind-Diablo  
  
He stumbles, his feet tripping over each other as he blindly moves forward. He cries out in pain as he trips, his head finding the wall in front of him to be made of stone. He pushes himself back to his feet and turns, finding the doorway with his hands.  
  
The utter darkness was intimidating, forever pressing in on the psyche, paying no attention to the fragility of the person's mind. Never caring about the damage it causes. Never wondering about the insanity inside.  
  
The darkness blinds him, but something darker still lingers in the air. Darker then the darkness surrounding him, darker than the hate and rage locked deep inside. Darker, thicker than the depression that rolls off him in waves.  
  
In his mind, Azmodan (Lord of Sins) and Belial (Lord of Lies) walk hand in hand with him. Guiding him through everyday life. Or they did, but today . . . Today they abandoned him to the darkness, allowing it to swallow him whole.  
  
The slightest of touches on his shoulder sends him skittering backwards. His back slams against the stone wall and he whimpers, sliding down to sit on the floor hands clasped around his knees. "Please, don't, please." He kept repeating it, kept muttering it as his vision begins to clear but shows him someplace other than where he really was. He sees Vernon, face purple, angry once again at something he's done. The hand was back on his shoulder, and he screams, fighting against the person who held him.  
  
He fought, but the hands didn't tighten their hold, they didn't pull away to hit him, they stayed the gentlest of touches, calming him ever so slightly. Calming him until he's still in the others arms.  
  
"Harry? Harry, look at me."  
  
He turns to face the owner of the voice and his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything.  
  
There was a sharp inhalation of breath. "What happened, Harry?"  
  
What happened? What did happen? Why can't I see? My eyes are open, why can't I see? "I . . . I don't know. I don't remember . . ." His brow furrowed. That voice is familiar . . . "Who are you?"  
  
The answer never came, though he was still being held.  
  
There were footsteps nearby . . . Maybe that was why . . .  
  
"Severus, what's happened?"  
  
Harry tensed. Severus? Severus Snape?! There's no way . . . Unconsciously, Harry starts struggling against the arms the hold him. He needed to get away, he needed to run and hide. To hide far, far away. The arms tighten, but only to the point of slight restraint. It still permitted movement, though it was harder. His body started to calm and the grasp eased, just holding him. There was still space between them though, he was no longer pressed against Snape's body.  
  
A hand lands on his shoulder, and it wasn't one of Snape's, his was still around his waist. He cringes back against Snape, not knowing who the other person was.  
  
"Dear Merlin, what has happened to you Harry?"  
  
He recognizes the voice as Albus Dumbledore's, so he answers softly. "You sent me back. I even asked, but you sent me away. You sent me back . . ."  
  
"I sent you back where, Harry?"  
  
"Back to the Dursley's . . ."  
  
A/N: Dear God, I'm starting an actual series! I know, I know, I gotta get the sequel for 'Saved the Best for Last' out, and I will, I promise, I just needed to start this b/c it's been bugging me like nobody's business. What did you think of this beginning? Anything I need to change? Oh, I should probably warn you, I do my own editing, but I know I miss things. I seem to have a problem with tense, but I never catch it, so yeah, sorry. Ack, um, this might turn out Snape and Potter... that or Malfoy and Potter... well, which one? Info people, what would you like to see in this story? 


	2. A Bitter Breakup and Something New

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Two

A Bitter Breakup and Something New

  
  


A/N: Thanks to all who left comments on my story... I was surprised when I checked my mail a day or so later... I did not expect to get so many reviews considering I had told no one that the story was up... So I thank you all... there were two or three people who voted for Harry and Draco... and one of those suggested a menage trois with Snape, and while that made me laugh, the fact remains that everyone else who voted said Harry and Snape... so Harry and Snape it will be... Snape and some of the others will probably be OOC... But, then again... Time has passed... I should probably say that this starting school year will be Harry's sixth. Thank you to Qraisi for the wonderful ideas though you did not comment online... and now, on to the story...

  


***

  


They had gone to the Hospital Wing. Snape had to carry Harry, and once they were there Harry had stayed sitting on Snape's lap. He didn't say anything as Madam Pomfrey had tried to heal him. She had been able to heal everything but his eyes. His mind had cleared, he no longer hurt, and for that he was grateful, but he still could not see.

  


"I can do nothing about his eyes, Headmaster, whatever did this to his eyes had nothing to do with magic and happened awhile ago," she had said to Dumbledore after fussing over him for an hour. "I know of no way to help him see again."

  


Up in Dumbledore's office he sat next to Snape, silently wishing inside that he was still in the professor's lap, but the chairs were not big enough for him to be there, so he sat next to him. That was where they were now. He could hear the Headmaster pacing in front of them, walking to one side of the room, only to stop and stare at the wall, then turn around and do the same thing once he crossed the room. He repeated the process until Harry was ready to swear that he was wearing a hole into his floor, had the floor not been made of stone.

  


Harry had said nothing at the infirmary nor at Dumbledore's office, and Snape had given one word answers to Pomfrey's questions, then hadn't spoken a word once they had left the hospital wing. He had stayed near Harry though, and had allowed Harry to cling to him as they made their way to the office. He had even allowed Harry to clutch at his wrist and hand once seated in the office without so much as a single word or sound of protest.

  


"What did he mean when he said that you had sent him back," asked Snape. Harry heard the underlying anger in Snape's voice, and though this was Snape it did not seem out of place to Harry. Maybe he was crazier than he thought and this was all a dream. He turned his head toward where Dumbledore had stopped.

  


"I sent him back to the Dursley's for the summer."

  


There was a flutter of wings as Fawkes came and landed on Harry's knee. Reaching out, he pets the phoenix blindly. "Hello, Fawkes." He allowed the two to continue talking about him as if he wasn't there, at least this way, he didn't have to answer any questions, yet. He pet Fawkes for awhile then looked up. He hadn't known when the room had gone quiet, or why. Lifting his head he strained to hear Dumbledore, knowing Snape was still there because of the hand in his.

  


"Tell him, Harry," came Dumbledore's soft voice, "tell him where the sorting hat wanted to put you."

  


"How do you know-?"

  


"Harry..."

  


"Slytherin, that was the house it suggested for me. What does that have to do with anything?"

  


"My dear boy, were you not listening?"

  


He shrugged. "Why should I listen when you talk about me like I'm not here? And don't call me your 'dear boy'." He held his breath for a moment. Remembering where he was and who he was with, he let it out like nothing had happened. He wasn't going to get hit for speaking his mind or mouthing off, not here.

  


There was silence from Dumbledore, and Snape had gone extremely still beside him. Harry grit his teeth, knowing what was coming next.

  


"Harry, I need to know-"

  


Fawkes gave a squawk of indignation as Harry pushed the bird off his leg and stood up. "No." He said it quietly, but he knew Dumbledore had heard him. "No, I don't care if you want the answers to your bloody questions to save your own life, but I'm not answering any of them. You sent me back there after I had asked to stay with the Weasley's. 'You will be safer with your relatives, my dear boy'," he said, imitating Dumbledore. "Then I asked to stay here, it's safe here, everybody says so, even you, but did you let me? No. 'I am sorry, Harry, no student has ever stayed here over the summer holidays.' But there were teachers, and there were students! There were two students from orphanages staying here over the summer... I heard them talking about it at the end of last year! You lied to me about there being nobody here over the summer, and because of you I can't see! Because of you, I am what you see before you and I will not put up with being your pawn to play with, not anymore. I will not answer any of your questions. I will no longer play your bloody golden boy. I am no longer the child the sorting hat put into Gryffindor."

  


Dropping Snape's hand, Harry turned around and started walking. He had been in Dumbledore's office enough times to know its layout. Pushing the door open he stepped out on to the stairs and stumbled slightly as they began to move. Feeling the brush of a cloak behind him, he turns his head slightly, waiting for Snape to speak.

  


"You're to be moved to the dungeons, Potter. Your rooms will be there."

  


Giving a nod, Harry turns his head forward, and almost falls as his feet hit unmoving stone. The only thing that kept him from falling was Snape's hand on his arm. "Thanks," he muttered as they started moving down the hall.

  


He had the feeling that Snape wanted to ask something but was holding back, which was unusual. Hell, everything that was happening here was unusual, why should Snape remain unaffected? He didn't know what he wanted to know, and he didn't know why the professor had allowed him to cling to him like he had been doing. Harry felt eyes again and asked, "What?"

  


Snape's grip tightened momentarily as if he had been surprised. He recovered smoothly, if it had even happened, posing his question, "How long have you been blind, Potter?"

  


"A month," he said quietly, as Snape lead him down steps. He could tell when they got to the dungeons. There was a dampness to the air, almost a stale smell to it, there was also a drop in temperature in the surrounding air. Harry put his hand against the wall, trying to picture the place in his head. "Why am I staying in the dungeons?"

  


"Your head of house is not here till two weeks before school starts, you will stay in the dungeons so someone can keep an eye on you."

  


Harry almost stopped at that, but he dared not to. "Am I still going to be a student here?" he asked, confused.

  


"Why do you ask, Potter?"

  


"I didn't think..."

  


"Of course you didn't."

  


Harry smiled slightly. Now that was the Professor Snape everybody loved to hate, and, for a very select few, hated loving. At least Snape had not changed, everything else had, but not Severus Snape. He might have had a brief moment of insanity, but he did not change. For that Harry was greatful, he'd had enough changes in the past two months to last him for awhile. "Will I go back after school starts, Professor?"

  


"That will depend, Potter."

  


He frowns slightly. "On what?"

  


"On whether or not you decide to be resorted, as suggested by the Headmaster as we were leaving."

  


"Oh, I didn't hear him."

  


"So I... have noticed. You will be staying near my private rooms, though I do not expect that you will be able to find your way there so soon, they are three portraits down from the potions room."

  


"The potions room is across the hall and down a little," said Harry, smiling slightly.

  


"Yes, it is," said Snape warily, "and your hand is on the entrance to your rooms. Slytherissia."

  


Harry dropped his hand and looked in the direction of Snape. "The Snake of Slytherin? Why that?"

  


"Because the portrait is that of a snake, Potter. The supposed 'Snake of Slytherin' if you will." He walked Harry forward, then stopped.

  


When Snape didn't say anything, Harry asked, "Where in the room am I?"

  


"You're standing in the middle," he said, sounding as if he didn't want to be here. "Bedroom is to your left, bathroom to the right, twelve paces apiece."

  


Harry nods. "Thank you, sir."

  


"I'll leave you to acquaint yourself with your rooms. If you need me for some godforsaken reason," Snape pushed a small sphere into his hand, "just squeeze this and say 'Snape'."

  


Harry nods, refusing to repeat himself again.

  


He heard Snape turn around and walk away, then heard as the portrait closed behind the professor. Sitting down on the floor he hung his head, allowing the tears he had held in check for so long to finally fall freely.

  
  


Q/N: Ah yes, a Qraisi note. I am very pleased with my contributions and how this came out, and that's very difficult considering I'm writing this note before she's even started with the story. No matter, I honestly thought she should have had a Dumbledore/Harry but she keeps slapping me every time I suggest Dumbledore/anyone. How about a Hagrid/Harry? (BOA: Only if you do it) Well at least I didn't get slapped for it. Ah yes, I do hope you enjoyed this fic that I worked so hard to help Angel finish. Yes, I consider my mindless rambling and odd pairings as help.

  


A/N: You asked for longer... I know Snape may have been a bit out of character as well as Harry... but as hard as I try I can't seem to get them back into that little itty bitty mold of theirs... we'll just say, time has changed them... however subtle or blaringly obvious. As a side note... 'Slytherissia' I'm having that be 'The Snake of Slytherin' or 'Slytherin's Snake' in Parsel tongue... hope that doesn't bunch up anybody's knickers...


	3. A Different Train of Thought

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Three

A Different Train of Thought

  


A/N: The short supply of reviews on the last chapter make me wonder what everyone is doing... Thank you to those that did review... Also, thank you for letting me know about the format... I didn't notice that when I had put it up, but it's fixed :). Newho, thank you, Agnei, for your offer, I might take you up on that... will you beta anything besides my Harry Potter stories? I'm slightly disappointed in this chapter, I might completely redo it... let me know if you think anything should be changed... To those of you who keep asking about how Harry got to the school... have patience...

  


***

  


Startled, he looked toward where the door to the living room should be. Had he just heard the portrait open? Standing still, he listens for any sound of movement. There it was, someone was moving around out there. Following the wall around to the doorway, he said, "Hello."

  


"Potter," came Snape's voice, cold like the winter winds yet gentle as a spring breeze. "Your trunk and your owl are over by the entrance... on the left."

  


There was a flap of wings as Hedwig came over to Harry, perching itself on his shoulder, she nips his ear affectionately. Harry nods. "You went to the Dursley's, Professor?"

  


"And it's a good thing I did. Those bloody muggles were trying to start a fire to burn your things with."

  


He gave a snort of belief, amazement, and amusement. Snape had sounded, of all things, indignant, like it was his belongings and not Harry's the Dursley's were going to burn. "That sounds like them."

  


There was a brief silence before Snape bluntly asked, "What happened to your eyes, Potter?"

  


Harry tensed a little. "What did they say?"

  


There was silence from Snape for a second, then he answered. "They said something about a 'Dudley' and hot coffee."

  


Harry raised his eyebrow. "What did you do to them?"

  


"Just pulled out my wand," Snape muttered under his breath.

  


Harry snickered and leaned against the door jamb, absently stroking Hedwig.

  


"Was it really hot coffee?"

  


Harry nodded. "Yes."

  


"Which one of them?" Was the softly asked question.

  


"If you want to get down to technicalities, they are all at fault but Dudley was the one who threw the coffee."

  


"'Technicalities'?"

  


Harry shrugged. "The small stuff. The little things."

  


"This summer wasn't the first, was it?"

  


Harry shook his head, and turned around, walking back into the bedroom, working on it's layout. Though the reason as to why Snape, of all people, would care, continued to escape his mind's grasp.

  


He was running his hand over the wall and it hit the frame to a portrait. Whatever was in it hissed at him. "Hey! Little boy-"

  


He hissed back. "Shut up. It was an accident."

  


"Well, next time watch where you're going."

  


"Wish I could."

  


"Ah, is there a blind little man-snake within our lair?"

  


"Your lair?"

  


"Our lair... and now your lair."

  


"Thanks, I think."

  


"Who are you talking to, Potter?"

  


Harry looks toward the sound of Snape's voice. "One of the portraits."

  


Harry starts moving again and his leg brushed against something a little lower than mid-thigh. Dropping his hands he feels around it. Moving around what he's guessed to be the night stand he brushed against the bed. Feeling the sheets, he frowns slightly, "Are these... satin?"

  


"Yes."

  


Shaking his head slightly he tries to go around the bed, thinking it would only be a twin. His legs hit the bed again and he asked, "Why so big a bed for one person?"

  


Snape doesn't answer so Harry just continues to walk around the room. Finding his starting point he sits down on the ground for a second, Hedwig having gone to the top of the dresser. Getting back up, he tries to walk back over to the portrait. Hitting his thigh on the night stand he sits on the bed, rubbing at his thigh absentmindedly.

  


Hearing the hissing laughter of the snake in the portrait, he raises his head, "Oh, shut up you. I'd like to see you try this sometime."

  


"No thanks, little man-snake, it's much more amusing watching you."

  


"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Is Snape in the room?"

  


"Who?"

  


"The other man."

  


"Yes, and no."

  


"What?"

  


"He is in the room, and he isn't."

  


"He's in the doorway?"

  


"Yes."

  


"That's in the room."

  


"Have it your way, little man-snake. The other man is in the room."

  


He pulls a face and stands up. Walking toward the doorway, he stops, knowing Snape had not moved. Hearing the swish of a cloak moving away from him and the door, Harry moved into the doorway. "Do all of the portraits in here hold snakes, Professor?"

  


"Yes."

  


Harry nods. "At least I won't be alone," muttered Harry to himself.

  


***

  


Snape looked at Harry. The boy standing before him was nothing like the one in his head. That was just a mask, that the boy would put up, that or it was what he had wanted to see. The one standing before him was the real Harry. Not the 'Boy Who Lived', not Hogwarts' golden boy, but Harry James Potter. He was nothing like James when he was in school, other than his looks and that he is, was, on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

  


That was one thing the boy would never do again. He would never play Quidditch again. He'd be lucky if he ever flew again.

  


'At least I won't be alone.' That was an odd thing for him to say. Dumbledore will obviously inform the other two where the third person in their trio is. Why would he be alone once they showed up? Miss Granger is good enough at transfiguration that she would be able to make beds here for her and Weasley...

  


But only if they accept Harry now. With him being blind, and now probably thinking about being resorted... who knows what the other two would do, or the rest of Gryffindor for that matter. They'd never had a blind student in their house. Neither has Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw has had only one. Slytherin though... they tend to get them more. Something about the way being blind will make you. Something about how the Head of House will know how to deal with those problems better than any other.

  


Harry would be the first blind student Snape has had to take care of. He was in school the last time Slytherin house has had a blind student, he left Hogwarts the top in his class. Snape now has no idea how to really approach the situation. Unless...

  


If what Harry had said earlier, about the sorting hat wanting to put him in Slytherin his first year, then by the time he'd come to Hogwarts he'd already been abused by the Dursley's for some time, making him a perfect candidate for the house. Those muggle fools. Treating a wizard like that. He'd have to remember to visit them again, soon.

  


Harry was speaking again, but not to him. No, he was speaking to the portrait nearest him. In Parsel tongue. It was a soothing sound, something that should be used for calming. It rolled over and through you, writhing like the snake from which it came. Harry's was a gentle caress compared to Voldemort's poisonous strike. It would seem that the man made the snake, and not as he had believed.

  


Interrupting Harry, he said, "There's a few books on your trunk that can teach you to read braille, Potter. Good day."

  


Turning, he left before Harry had a chance to respond. He needed to speak to Albus.

  
  


A/N: Long enough? Did I make Snape way too out of character? I know, this is pretty much a filler chapter, but, hey, it's something right? Anyway, next chapter as soon as I can get it out. (Blame Qraisi for the coffee... that was one of her suggestions that came from her mindless ramblings...) Oh, as a side note... OotP did not, I repeat, DID NOT happen in this story... there maybe a few things that I will have from it, but there's only one I can think of... for those of you who have not read the book, I will not break your hearts with what that one thing is (yet)... Enjoy :)


	4. Dreams of His

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Four

Dreams of His

  


A/N: 'Thank you's go to all of you who commented and are being patient enough to wait for each chapter as it comes. I had a minor case of writers block hence the reason for the delay. It will eventually be explained as to how Harry got to Hogwarts but I enjoy taking my sweet time.

  


***

  


He dreamed like he was still able to see. He dreamed in color so precise and so detailed, it would make an artist envious and sick with shame over his own pathetic attempts at capturing life. He was in a meadow. He did not actually remember ever being there, but a place he would have liked to have visited. The tranquility of the quiet openness was broken as the ground below him trembled and opened. He fell. He didn't fall for too long before landing, stuck between the never ending ocean and the tantalizing sand of the shore, not being able to keep the ocean from pulling him down, but clinging vainly to the shore in hope that he could somehow escape the insistent grasp of the foreboding waters. Forever unable to let go.

  


***

  


Harry woke with a thin sheet of sweat over his skin. Sitting up he put his head in his hands, thinking about the dream. He'd been back at Hogwarts for a week now, and he started getting the dream a few days ago. It never changed, never varied. What did it all mean? Why was he trapped between the two? Why was he holding on in vain? Why couldn't he let go?

  


He knew that the dream was trying to convey something to him, but what? Why did this dream start when he tried to learn the Hearing Charm? Why then?

  


He scoots back and leans against the arm of the couch. He could feel the heat from the fire in the fire place glide against his skin. Reaching out, he straightens the blanket tangled around his legs. 

  


"Are you okay, little man-snake?"

  


Startled, he turns his head toward the sound. "Pelikara. I'm fine."

  


Pelikara shakes her head slightly though Harry could not see it. "You scream in your sleep and yet you say you are fine. I do not understand you, little man-snake, I do not understand you at all."

  


He doesn't say anything, just turns back toward the fire. He did not know how long he sat there like that and he did not care. He had been there for awhile when Pelikara interrupted his thoughts. "The man stands outside your door, little one."

  


Harry nods. When any of the snakes refer to 'the man', Harry instantly knows that it is Snape they talk about. He has even began to refer to Snape as 'the man' when conversing with the snakes, though he was sure Snape wouldn't approve. He does have a name, after all.

  


Raising his voice, so as to be heard from the other side of the door, he calls out. "You can come in, Professor."

  


The student-teacher relationship between Snape and Harry has become more of an understanding friendship, though it's bond was still tentative. Snape speaks with less scorn and sarcasm toward Harry, though he is still curt.

  


The door opens and Snape walks in. He stops short when his eyes take in the vision before him. 'Adonis...' The flickering light of the fire played over Harry's hair and skin, highlighting and concealing all at the same time. Snape lets out a soft whoosh of air. 'He is a student, you are old enough to be his father, nothing can happen there, Sev, nothing at all...' Though that didn't stop the Professor from dreaming about it late at night. How his feelings had changed so drastically, he did not know, but this feeling was one he did not want, nor was he likely to act on it. Ever.

  


Acting as if nothing has happened within him, he goes and sits in the arm chair across from Harry. "Why don't you sleep in your bed, Potter?"

  


Harry shrugs. "It's too big for just me. I'm not use to having so much space when I sleep."

  


Snape nods though he knows Harry can not see it. "So the nightmares have stopped?"

  


The first few nights found Harry screaming in terror from the memories playing like a movie through his dreams, but now that nightmare seemed to be replaced with this new one.

  


"Yes... and no."

  


Snape raises an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to elaborate.

  


"I had a nightmare, yes. But it was a different one. It wasn't a memory, and I didn't think it was too nightmare-ish, but Pelikara said I had screamed again."

  


Snape nods once again, remaining silent as he watched the flickering flames.

  


"Professor?"

  


Snape looks at Harry. "What?"

  


"Did anyone ever tell Hermione or Ron that I was here?"

  


"Yes, they have been informed that you are here."

  


"Then, why have I not heard from them," Harry mutters to himself.

  
  


A/N: Ok, I know, it's short, but as I said, writer's block is not my friend. Neither, as a matter of fact, are my muses. Everyone say everyone say hello to Ryu and Shi. They are being pains and decided they wanted to write something else for awhile, but don't fret, we'll continue to work on this. Remember, ideas are always welcome. If someone decides to go through and beta my stories, go ahead. Just send me what you've done and I'll find time to make the changes, I swear I will. I know this is a cliffie, but it's supposed to be that way. Next part: Back to School Reunions and the Resorting.

  



	5. Back to School Reunions and Resorting

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Five

Back to School Reunions and Resorting

  
  


A/N: Okay, here we go... This is going to be a long chapter next to having two major events in the subtitle, I have at least two other main events and the only thing I kept from OotP is in this chapter. If you read the book, you'll catch it (I hope), if you haven't, don't worry about it. I do hope I don't disappoint too many people.

  


***

  


Much to Harry's surprise the remaining weeks until school started at Hogwarts flew by fast. Snape had taken him down to Hogsmeade to get his supplies and new robes, having out grown his old ones by three inches. He had finally mastered the Hearing Charm, and his dream had ceased only for his old nightmares to attack with a vengeance. He woke every night screaming, shaking, and sweating. Pelikara was always there to sooth him. 

  


Harry was delighted when he finally got a letter from Hermione three days before they were due at the school.

  


_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner._

_I was told that you are now at Hogwarts. I would ask why, but I figure you will tell us when we get there._

_I had some news I was going to wait until I got there to tell you_, _but I think if you knew you could help me when I told Ron._

_I am thinking of being resorted. You can guess why I have not told Ron. Professor Dumbledore had hinted that you might feel the same way I do, and that you might choose to be resorted as well._

_Anyway, I do hope you had a good summer, if not, we'll be up there in a few days to hear all about it and cheer you up._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

  


Negating the Hearing Charm, Harry leans back against the couch. If Hermione had asked him why he was here, then they weren't told about his new condition, which put a lot of weight on his shoulders. Hermione and Ron are coming in unaware of his new situation. "That should be fun," he mumbled, crumpling the letter and tossing it towards the heat of the flames.

  


"Do you always burn your letters, Potter?"

  


Harry gave a slight jump, though was becoming accustomed to Snape's more frequent entrances. "No, not normally."

  


"Good, because this one has missed the flames by three inches."

  


Harry felt the letter return to his lap as though Snape had tossed it there. He probably had.

  


"Why burn it?"

  


Harry shrugs. "Just seemed the thing to do."

  


The customary silence followed and then Harry spoke again. "Why weren't they told about my blindness?"

  


Snape's eyes bored holes into Harry, though Harry barely registered the feeling of eyes on him, so engrossed in his own thoughts. "What makes you think they weren't?"

  


Harry holds up the piece of crumpled paper, and releases it as Snape tugs on it.

  


"I don't know, Potter. The Headmaster was the one to contact them, not me." Snape's eyes return to his favorite past time, watching Harry. "This does place a slight burden on you, doesn't it."

  


It was a statement, not a question, but Harry nods anyway.

  


"Have you finished all of your work, Potter?"

  


Harry nods again. "Finished it a few hours ago, nothing else to do."

  


Snape watched as the boy closed his eyes. He could tell from the look on his face that he was debating with himself. Just what the subject was, Snape didn't know, or didn't care to venture a guess.

  


Harry's eyes opened, looking straight ahead, but whatever he saw was only in his mind. As a tear slipped from his eye, Snape frowned. "Potter?"

  


The boy whispered, "I miss him, Severus. I miss him so much..." 

  


_Severus?_ Stunned, Snape watched as Harry curled in on himself and cried. Sobs wracked through that thin frame, and Snape was almost certain it would tear the boy apart.

  


He, personally, did not miss the one Harry cried for. He was nothing but a nuisance. But he was also Harry's Godfather, and while he never liked Sirius, He was the only one Harry could truly rely on.

  


Snape was stumped. He didn't know what to do with the shaking form on the couch. If he had been one of his other Slytherins, he would have gone and held them till they stopped crying, but Harry was different then any student he'd ever had under his care.

  


Having the distinct feeling of eyes, he turned to the portrait with Pelikara. She was looking at him. She looked at him and nodded to Harry.

  


He knew she was right. He should treat him like he would any of his Slytherins, and that meant going and comforting him, even if he was crying because of Black.

  


With slight trepidation, Snape stood and made his way over to Harry. He sat down beside Harry and pulled the boy onto his lap. Harry clung to the front of Snape's robes and cried harder, his face pressed into Snape's shoulder. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and gently rocked back and forth, saying nothing.

  


Gradually, Harry's sobs subsided as did his tears. He still clung to Snape's robes and stayed sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry," mumbled Harry.

  


Snape arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

  


"I ruined the front of your robes."

  


"That's alright, I needed new ones anyways."

  


Harry smiled, knowing Snape was just trying to make him feel better, and it was working. "Thank you."

  


They stayed like that till Harry fell asleep. Snape stood, placing Harry on the couch, and covering the boy with the blanket. He stood there, looking down at the sleeping boy, frowning ever so slightly. Turning away, he walked out the door leaving Harry to his dreams.

  


***

  


_Hands ran over his skin, and he arched into that tantalizing touch. He wanted more of it, he craved it. The lips that met his were rough, and he moaned, opening his open lips for the other's probing tongue. He broke the kiss and gasped as he felt the slick finger pressing at his entrance. "Snape..."_

  


Harry sat up, gasping for air.

  


"Little one," came Pelikara's voice, "are you ok?"

  


He nods. "Just a dream." He thought for a moment, then repeated, "just a dream," sounding slightly disappointed.

  


***

  


Harry's head turned toward the door as he heard the knock. "Do you know who it is, Pelikara?"

  


"No, little one, she is new."

  


_She?_ Suddenly, a ball of anxiety tightened in his gut. Getting up, he walks over and opens the door.

  


"Harry!"

  


Suddenly, he was enveloped in Hermione's hug. He returned the embrace.

  


"I got your letter, Hermione. Have you told Ron yet?"

  


She shook her head, not knowing Harry couldn't see it. "No, not yet. Dumbledore said we could come early, so here I am. Ron said he wouldn't be here till an hour before the feast." There was a pause as she looked around the room. "Why are you down here, anyway, Harry?"

  


He sighed slightly. "Come in, Hermione. We have a lot of talking to do."

  


***

  


"I'm sure there's something, Harry. I'll ask to search in the Restricted Section, and if that doesn't work, I'll think of something else. We'll find something, Harry, we will."

  


Harry smiled. "Thanks. So, about you being resorted. What house do you think you'll get into?"

  


"Ravenclaw, I suppose. I mean, that's where the hat originally wanted to put me, before it decided on Gryffindor. What about you, Harry? I can't see you anywhere else than Gryffindor, but maybe I'm biased."

  


Harry was silent for a moment, before answering her. "Slytherin more than likely."

  


He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and went on before she could say anything. "Seeing as how the hat wanted to put me in their first year, but I didn't want to, seeing as how Ron had said that there wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't go bad in Slytherin. Now, I think I'd actually fit in better. I did a little research of my own over the last few days. Did you know that Gryffindor has never had a blind student? Almost all of them have been in Slytherin."

  


"Well, I see your point. But what about Professor Snape, Harry? I thought you two loath each other."

  


Harry shrugs. "Things are different now, Hermione."

  


"Ron is not going to be happy with any of this," Hermione muttered.

  


"Any of what?"

  


"This. You being blind, you and me being resorted, you being on better terms with Professor Snape, any of it."

  


There was a knock and Harry said, "Seven sickles it's Ron."

  


"No bet," she said, as she got up, heading toward the door.

  


"Who are these people, little one?"

  


"Friends, Pelikara. At least, she is."

  


"And the one coming in?"

  


"He is, but I don't know for how much longer."

  


"Harry, mate, how have you been. Hope your summer was better than mine."

  


"Hello, Ron."

  


"So, how was your summer, mate?"

  


"Sit down, Ron."

  


***

  


By the time, Harry had finished talking, they had a half hour till the feastand Ron was making things difficult.

  


"Resorted? You're going to be Resorted? And you too, Hermione? The both of you? I mean, I can deal with you being blind, Harry, but resorted? What house are you guys expecting to be resorted into?"

  


Hermione spoke up. "Well, I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, seeing as how I fit their criteria. And Harry, well, Ron, don't be angry, but Harry might be put into Slytherin."

  


The silence that followed that was almost deafening. It was nearly a minute before Ron got up and walked out the door. The finality expressed in the slamming of the door.

  


***

  


Hermione and Harry sat at the end of the table. Ron, determinedly sat at the other end, refusing to even look in Harry's direction, he wouldn't look at Hermione either. The rest of their house didn't know what was going on.

  


The first years had all been sorted, but the sorting hat had not been removed. This started up a whisper around the Great Hall and as Dumbledore stood, they died out.

  


"Every so often, there comes a time when a person outgrows their current surroundings. This year, we have two students who feel they have outgrown their houses and wish to be resorted. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, if you two will please make your way up here, we will begin your resorting."

  


Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to the stool. The hat was placed over his head, and for the third time in six years, he talked to the hat.

  


_Back again? I wondered when it would happen._

  


_Just don't say 'I told you so'._

  


_I won't, now, though, I suppose we are to go with my first suggestion._

  


_Is there anywhere else I can go?_

  


_No, I suppose not... unless you want to stay in Gryffindor._

  


_No, I can't stay there. If I could I would not be here, now._

  


_Alright, then_ _the decision is _Slytherin!

  


There was silence as the hat was pulled off his head. A hand grabbed his and pulled him to the Slytherin table. They sat him down at the end of the table, and they waited for Hermione's resorting.

  


"Professor Snape said that you might join us. He also said that you would need help getting around. Something about you being blind."

  


"Malfoy?"

  


"The one and only, Potter. Would you like to know what's happening?"

  


Harry turned his head toward Draco. "Why are you even offering? Why aren't you trying to insult me or something?"

  


"Some people change, Potter. Would you like to know what's going on or not?"

  


Harry was silent for a second, then he said, "Sure."

  


"Granger's sitting on the stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat. You should have seen the look on McGonagall's face when you were resorted into Slytherin, I think she was gonna cry."

  


Before Harry could respond, the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

  
  


A/N: What a way to end the chapter. So, Harry and Hermione have both been sorted into Slytherin, Draco's being pleasant (makes you wonder how much Snape told him), Harry's having dreams of Snape, Sirius is dead, and Ron's being a prick (not that it's going to get any better any time soon). Hope you guys at least liked it a little. Look at how much I typed for you. Six pages people. That's two more than any of the other chapters. Newho, feedback is very much appreciated. Next chapter up as soon as can get it. Enjoy!


	6. Understandings

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Six

Understandings

  
  


A/N: Okay, I have to say this... Yes, this WILL BE SNARRY! (Translation: Snape & Harry. And I might throw some Drarry (Draco & Harry) in there for good measure.) I've had at least two people ask me if it will be and to please not make it so. I'm sorry to you two and anyone else who doesn't like this pairing, but I've had that planned since I started the second chapter. I'm not about to change that now, too much reworking to do that. None of us want me to go back to the second chapter and start over, do we? I like cliffies... I should do more of them. *Evil Smirk* OoC!Draco... at least, that's what I say. A few notes to some of my reviewers:

Love to Evelia!! You had a line in your review that I decided to use, you'll see. And thank you, I'll see if I can work those in again sometime, just for you. ;)

bluebutterfly9: Um... that possibility you mentioned... very, VERY, likely. *smiles*

The Goddess Artemis: I knew somebody would... I'll even put another one in the next chapter... just because you mentioned it. *wicked grin*

NightShade: I'm sorry, but I don't ever catch them, no matter how many times I go and re-read my chapters. I think it's just because I wrote the thing and it doesn't seem wrong to me...

SEP... you were my 100th reviewer... I'll write something for you... you just give me a pairing and genre...

Now, without further ado, the story:

  


***

  


If possible, the Great Hall was even quieter than it was before. Harry could hear Hermione take the hat off and make her way to the Slytherin table. When he heard her sit down across from him, he said lowly, "I thought you said Ravenclaw."

  


She responded, voice just as low. "I did. The Sorting Hat decided that I would do much better in Slytherin though. Something about deception."

  


"You and deception? I didn't know that was a possible combination."

  


She snorted. "I hang out with you. Seriously, though, just think about all the trouble we've escaped in our five years here. I'm sure it'll come in handy this year as well."

  


"A mudblood," said Draco, lacking any venom in his words, "in the snake's very den. (1)" He tsked and Harry felt him lean closer toward Hermione. Harry could hear the smirk in his next words. "You're not the first."

  


"I know, Pansy is one." Came Hermione's know-it-all voice.

  


Harry smiled. "Then there's me. The blind half-mudblood."

  


He heard Draco snort. "I'm also a half-mudblood."

  


There was a short silence before Hermione spoke again. "I thought you were a pure-blood. You were always preaching it like you were."

  


"Yes, well, I found out over the summer holidays that my mother had actually been adopted. She was an orphaned muggle born witch. So, therefore, I am a half mudblood."

  


"Your father knows?"

  


"He's the one that told me when he up and kicked me out. Disowned me at the same time, too."

  


Suddenly the Great Hall was filled with people's voice and the clanging of silverware as they began to eat. They had talked through Dumbledore's short speech. The main topic all around the Great Hall seemed to be how both he and Hermione were resorted into Slytherin.

  


"Harry, chops and roast potatoes?"

  


He smiled. "Sure, Hermione, that'd be great."

  


"Right then, potatoes on your left, chops on the right."

  


"Your pumpkin juice is at two o'clock," added Draco.

  


Harry snickered. "Never thought I'd be so glad to be able to tell time."

  


"So, Potter, how did you get here from your rooms without someone helping you?"

  


"I didn't. Hermione was with me."

  


"I meant during the last month or so."

  


"I just ate in my room."

  


"Fine. How are you going to get to your classes, now?"

  


Harry shrugged. "I haven't thought about it." He paused and turned his head toward Draco, smiling ever so slightly. "Are you offering to be my guide, Malfoy?"

  


"Why not? Got to find someway to make up for all the times I was an arrogant prick, don't I?"

  


Harry shrugged. "If you want, I don't mind. You said that McGonagall looked like she was going to cry when I was sorted into Slytherin. What about when 'Mione was?"

  


Draco snickered. "I thought it had given her a heart attack. She stood so bloody still."

  


"Well, did you expect anything less," asked Hermione, her voice colored with amusement. "Two of her best students have just been sorted into Slytherin, after all. That has to be one of the greatest shocks of her life."

  


***

  


Harry sighed and leaned back. It had been a long week. From when they got their schedules on Monday morning to the dinner that had just ended.

  


Hagrid hadn't really had the chance to talk to Harry during Care of Magical Creatures, and he didn't seem to comfortable talking to Harry now that he was blind, but he made an effort. The newest DADA teacher treated him like he was made of spun glass. He'd had double Transfiguration and double Potions today. Both of them with the Gryffindors. He no longer had Divination (he'd let out a whoop upon hearing that), or Astronomy.

  


All through Transfiguration, Ron and the others had made snide comments under their breaths, and normally when he was the only one within ear shot. They had tried doing the same thing in Potions, remembering how much Snape had hated Harry. It was just their bad luck that Snape had heard, Harry was now a Slytherin, and they were on good terms.

  


He chuckled. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for his old dorm mates.

  


God, he wished he could have seen the looks on their faces. There's no way Hermione and Draco's descriptions did it justice.

  


He sighed, unconsciously reaching up and rubbing at his eyes. He lets out a snort when he realizes what he'd done. The fact that he was blind was the exact thing his old dorm mates taunted him about.

  


Well, that and the fact that he was now in Slytherin. And that he was blind. And that he was a Parseltongue. And that he was blind.

  


It always seemed to come back to that. His classes had gotten harder. He knew they would, but he hadn't expected them to be as hard as they were. His classes were infinitely harder now. And that much more taxing.

  


He reached down to his bag and grabbed it. He dropped it as he felt the sharp tip of his hastily stuffed quill cut into the skin of his thumb, drawing blood.

  


As he brought his thumb up to his mouth, tears sprang to his eyes. They weren't tears of pain, but of frustration. He was constantly getting bruises and minor cuts. He can't remember a single day since he'd wished himself to Hogwarts (2) that he hadn't gotten a new bruise.

  


A sob escaped his throat, and then another, and another.

  


A dam had open and he couldn't shut it, so he rode the wave of sorrow, frustration, and desperation.

  


***

  


Severus entered without knocking and stopped short. Harry was sitting on the couch, rocking slowly back and forth, sobs echoing forth from his throat. Pelikara hissed softly from her portrait.

  


He walked forward, and he placed Harry's forgotten Potions book on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch next to Harry and wasn't surprised as the boy automatically reached out for him, seeking the comfort he seemed to get from being in the Potions Master's arms.

  
  


A/N: Damn writer's block. I hope this wasn't too terrible. I find it atrocious, but I'm supposed to be my hardest critic, so tell me honestly... What did you think of this chapter? Ryu and Shi left me high and dry for this whole damn chapter... but they've got part of the next chapter done for me... so that's good, right? You shouldn't have to wait as long for the next chapter, and I'm sorry about the delay for this one... So, yes, do tell me what you think, and if there's anything I might have to rework. Thanks you guys.

  


(1) Taken from evelia's review. Thanks so much for putting that line in your review!! I loved it.

  


(2) I think it was in the first book where it mentioned a time that Petunia had cut Harry's hair and he 'wished' it back... sorta, kinda the same thing here...


	7. Unexpected Admissions

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Seven

Unexpected Admissions

  


_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

-Shakespeare (A Midsummer Night's Dream)

  


A/N: Okay, there's Drarry in this... Those of you who love Snarry, don't get your knickers in a bunch. I said it'll wind up Snarry and it will, but I'm throwing this pairing in here because it works. It's good for Harry, trust me. And guess who's actually in this. Mudblood!Draco *and* Bisexual!Draco. *claps* I always wanted to make him that way.

  


***

  


Harry scowled and swatted at the quill he knew was flying across the paper. He felt his hand connect with it and heard it hit the floor. He knew he had just probably ruin an hours worth of work, but damn it all. He was frustrated and depressed and spiraling lower everyday.

  


It took twice as long to read a chapter than it used to. It was three times as tedious doing essays. He always had to go back and do the Hearing Charm on it, numerous times through the whole writing process. He was getting tired of it all, and he just knew he was going to fall behind.

  


He stilled as he heard someone put their bag down on the other side of the table and walk around to where his quill had more than likely dropped.

  


"I think you'll need this, Potter."

  


Harry's scowl deepened. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

  


"And leave you to kill your quill and destroy all your hard work?"

  


"Fine, I'm not going to destroy it. Happy? Now are you going to leave?"

  


Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't blame Harry for acting this way, he really didn't. Sometimes, though, he wondered how long it would take to get through to him. "Actually, I planned on staying and going through the homework. I noticed you've already managed to complete Snape's essay. I'll help you with McGonagall's."

  


"You're going to help me study? Malfoy, you've gone insane."

  


"So I keep getting told. Do you really want to do it all alone?"

  


Harry's scowl softened as he answered. "We're doing your's first," he said, moving his parchment and Transfiguration book over.

  


***

  


And so they developed a routine. They met in the library to do their homework. Harry helped Draco with Potions and DADA, while Draco helped Harry with Transfiguration and Charms.

  


Three weeks after the first study session, something changed.

  


***

  


"Want to do Charms next?"

  


"I'd rather do you," Draco muttered.

  


Harry's head snapped toward Draco. "What?"

  


Draco blushed. "If you want to."

  


Harry smirked. "Do Charms or do me?"

  


Draco's blush deepened as Harry laughed.

  


***

  


"Draco, where are we going?"

  


"Just come on."

  


"Draco." Harry whined.

  


"Harry." Mimicked Draco. "Just come on. Or do I have to pick you up and carry your arse down to the pitch."

  


Harry stopped, frowning slightly. "Why are we going to the pitch?"

  


"I told you, it's a surprise."

  


Harry didn't move. Draco turned to him and brushed his lips over Harry's. "Come on, please?"

  


Harry sighed and Draco took that as his cue to pull Harry along again.

  


Down at the pitch, Draco turned to Harry once again. Getting on his broom, he pulls Harry over and says. "Get on behind me."

  


"Draco..."

  


"Harry, get on."

  


Draco guided Harry's hands to the broom, and waited till Harry's arms were around him, before going up in the air. He felt Harry's grip tighten around him as their feet left the ground.

  


He never thought he'd be on a broom again. And here he was, arms wrapped around Draco, as they flew around the pitch. Draco told him before he made any turns, allowing him to adjust to flying once again.

  


Once Harry's feet were back on terra firma, he smiled, and pulled Draco to him, his fingers tracing Draco's face. He kissed Draco. "Thank you."

  


***

  


But at night, his dreams hadn't changed.

  


***

  


_Fingers brushed over a nipple as a tongue ran over it's twin. His name was murmured, as both hand and tongue took a decidedly downward journey. Suddenly, lips were on his, hands_ _and fingers spreading him open, preparing him for what was to come next._

  


Harry woke up, Severus's name dying on his lips. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Maybe it was time to tell Draco that things weren't going to work together. They really were better off as friends.

  


"Great," Harry grumbled, "another thing added to my things to do list."

  


He got off the couch and headed toward the bathroom, planning to take a cold shower.

  


He needed it.

  


***

  


"Come on, Harry. It's the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

  


"Hermione, I just don't want to go."

  


Hermione bit her lip. She had been trying to get Harry to go to the match since this morning when he's told Blaise that he wasn't going. She tried a different tactic, guessing at the source of this change. "Is this about the fight you and Draco had last week?"

  


He turned toward her, his eyebrow arched. He had stopped wearing his glasses out of habit about a month ago, and the changes it wrought were dangerous. "What fight?"

  


"The fight after DADA. Justin Finch-Fletchley told me that you to had gotten into a shouting match."

  


"No, Hermione, this isn't about the fight we had, not really."

  


"Then what is it about? You love quidditch."

  


"I loved playing quidditch, 'Mione. I loved being in the air. I loved catching the damned golden snitch. I loved the thrill it gave me. And now I can't play and I don't care about quidditch." He turned and headed toward his room.

  


"Harry James Potter, you stop right there. Did I just hear you right? Did you just give up? Or did you give up a long time ago? Do you know that Draco's expecting to see you there? You promised him, you know? I don't know what's going on between you two, but you know, and I know, that he'll be hurt if you don't show up."

  


"And he'll get over it."

  


"You made a promise, Harry."

  


He sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But the commentary doesn't do the game justice. Let me just get my robes." He walked to his bedroom door, and stopped. "Hermione, there's nothing between me and Draco, not anymore."

  


"What? Why? You guys were good together."

  


"We're better as friends. I dream of someone else when I sleep, and he thinks of someone else when he holds me."

  


"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."

  


"Why? I'm not." He reached out and his fingers brushed his robes. Pulling them off the chair, he puts them on and walks to the center of the room. "Let's go."

  
  


A/N: Eh-heh, this seemed to be the only way to write this. See, Ryu and Shi had done the last part for me and the first part. I had to do everything else. Stupid muses. Newho, hope you guys liked this chapter. It's about half a page longer than the last chapter. I think most of the chapters will be about this length. I know, I ghost over a lot, but, yeah, I'm not going to do every mundane day. Yes, this is important b/c now, Harry and Draco's friendship will actually be made stronger (it's gunna be needed). Yes, Sev still goes to Harry's room at night to talk, answer any of Harry's new questions about Potions, and hold him when he breaks down. Though that's not really mentioned in this chapter. Shouldn't be too long before their relationship starts, just a heads up. And Remus should be appearing in the next chapter. Anything you guys want me to put Harry through?


	8. Pieces

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Eight

Pieces

  


_You're incomplete until you're in love; then you're finished._

  


A/N: Um... I'm gonna do the reviews first...

Faerie Fighter: *snicker* Omg.... *snicker* I literally fell out of my chair when I read that. Q, my friend that helps me with plot suggestions, thought it was funny as well. We're finding a way to give him his sight back... we are, promise.

selua: I skipped over the fight on purpose. It's contents will crop up occasionally. Yes, Draco knows about the object of Harry's affection, just as Harry knows Draco's. They didn't break up the day after they kissed. I skipped over a lot of time in between each scene. The chapter started the second week of school. Then ended with the first quidditch match in November. So, they had been together for almost two months. So, it didn't start and end all in one day. Harry had never told Herm that he and Draco had broken up. See? I would answer a few of your other questions... but those answers are beyond my reach at the moment.

Evelia: *snicker* well, that's a given.... but not in this chapter. Awe, I'm sorry about making you flinch, but I'm glad you understand the reasons for it. *huggles* You're the best, you know that?

The Goddess Artemis: Wow, I only just realized how they could be taken as Gravi muses. But they've been my muses before I ever read Gravi, let alone, heard about it. No, they're not. Shi is Death, and Ryu is Dragon. Hmm... I should put a 'poke' in there somewhere, huh?

SEP: Alright, I'm on it. I'm better at angst, but I can try to throw some romance in there as well.

Ok, those are done. On to the story:

  


***

  


Harry negated the Hearing Charm and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and popping his back. They were in the library, again. Hermione started joining Harry and Draco the week after the Quidditch match (Slytherin kicked Gryffindor's butt, 210-150). He and Draco were working on Transfiguration, and Hermione was looking through books for something to cure his blindness.

  


He heard Draco snort after Hermione sat back down. Draco had just told Hermione about his feelings for her earlier that day, but it didn't stop him from commenting on her book choices. " 'Ye Big Book o' Torture'? Great, I suppose I should be wary of pissing you off? Who's it by? Carolyn J. Wilson? That sounds a bit American."

  


"It's because she is American. Her and her best friend, Halliy-Jayde, came over from America and went to school here," came Ginny's voice. "Hey, Harry."

  


"You're talking to me..."

  


"You expect all of us to be like Ron? He's just hurt. He'll come around. The rest of us though, we miss talking to you guys."

  


Harry smiled. "Then by all means, sit."

  


Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione hit his arm. "Careful, or I might just read this whole book and find ways to use it on you."

  


"You're not going to read the whole thing?"

  


"No, just this chapter."

  


"'How to fix what you screwed up'. Intriguing."

  


Ginny smiled. "She's insane. Literally. Her spells and charms only ever work for her."

  


"You sound like you know her."

  


"I do. Her and Halliy-Jayde went to school with Bill and Charlie."

  


Draco snorted. "I think this is what you're looking for Hermione. It's a spell called Echo Location. I think I'll read it out loud. It'll give one or more of us a good laugh." He made a show of clearing his throat, making Harry and Ginny snicker. "Made a poor victim blind when you didn't intend to? Well, here's a nifty spell. This will do indefinitely until you find a spell or potion to fix his vision. (I recommend reading 'Curative Potions' by Halliy-Jayde Marrie Black.)

  


"And now for the spell:

_Eye of newt_

_toe of frog_

_turn this pig_

_into a dog_."

  


Ginny laughed as Harry and Draco snickered. Hermione frowned. "What does this have to do with blindness?"

  


"Wait, there's more:

_Sip of coke_

_and ear of bat_

_yes, it's relevant_

_so take that_

Then promptly make your victim drink an entire can of coke*. Hmm... there's a footnote."

  


"What does it say?"

  


"*Coke-a-cola does not endorse this spell."

  


Harry chuckled. "No, I don't think they would."

  


"What's Coke?"

  


"And who's Coke-a-cola?"

  


"Coke is a muggle drink, Ginny. Coke-a-cola, is the company name, Draco, they make it."

  


"What's it taste like?"

  


"I'll send an owl to my parents and see if they can send us some," said Hermione, her quill already moving over the parchment. "Let me see that book. I'm wondering if this is just a joke."

  


Ginny shakes her head. "It's not. It's a charm that works, but I'm not sure that anyone besides her has been successful."

  


"I can see why."

  


"You said you know her?"

  


"Yeah, she's in Egypt with Bill. They work together."

  


"I do hope you are not planning to bring her here, Miss Granger. This school will descend into chaos, seeing as how she is chaos personified."

  


"Professor Snape! Well, me might have to. Ginny said most of Carolyn's spells work primarily for her only."

  


"And they do, most of the time. She's more disastrous than Mister Longbottom. I do not think this school could handle it if she came back here and ran amok. I suggest you find 'Curative Potions' by Halliy-Jayde. She was less disastrous than her friend."

  


"Is it here in the library?"

  


"No. Flourish and Blotts should be able to obtain a copy of it though." He turned and walked away. "Do us all a favor, Miss Granger, and burn that book," he said over his shoulder, disappearing out into the hallway.

  


"Can anyone be that bad?"

  


"You have no idea, Hermione. Carolyn scares Ron and she's Fred and George's inspiration."

  


"Well, I can probably get the coke before I can get the other book... Want to try this one anyways? But, if Ginny is right, and her spells only work for her, then we'll have to wait longer."

  


Harry shrugged. "We can try I guess."

  


***

  


Harry sighed. "It's not working, Hermione."

  


There was a knock on the door, and Harry turned. "Pelikara?"

  


"A werewolf, little-one."

  


Harry gaped. "A were-" He turned back. "It's Remus!"

  


"I'll get it," said Hermione, already walking to the door.

  


"Hello, Hermione."

  


"Hello, Remus."

  


"Is Harry here?"

  


Hermione nodded, and opened the door wider for Remus.

  


Harry heard Remus step in and heard the door shut.

  


They both walked to the middle of the room, and Remus stood in front of Harry. His hand reached out and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Harry."

  


"Remus...?" He hugged Remus, feeling Remus's arms going around him to return his embrace. Harry pulled away suddenly and beat a fist against Remus's chest. "Where in the bloody nine hells have you been? It's been over three months since I got here, I haven't even gotten an owl from you."

  


"I'm sorry, Harry. I just got back, and came straight here after Dumbledore had informed me about what had happened. Though, truth be told, it wasn't as much as I'd have liked to know. Snape also told me something interesting. You and Hermione are Slytherin's now, huh?"

  


"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

  


"Harry, will you tell me what happened at the Dursley's?"

  


Harry shook his head and backed away. "No." He sat down on the couch, his hands in his lap, face emotionless.

  


Remus just looked at him for a moment before nodding and sitting down across for him. "You know you can tell me anything, any time, right?"

  


Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Hey, maybe you can help. This spell isn't working."

  


Remus raised an eyebrow, but accepted the change of subject. "What spell?"

  


Hermione had come over to stand by the coffee table. "Echo Location."

  


"Please tell me it's not Carolyn's spell."

  


"It is."

  


"Why that spell instead of Halliy-Jayde's potion?"

  


"Her book, 'Curative Potions' won't be here for another week. And I don't know how long it will take to make the potion either."

  


"And Severus doesn't know the potion?"

  


Hermione shook her head. "I've asked. He said he's never made it, never had a reason to."

  


Remus reached out and took the book, reading over the spell. He shook his head. "She'll have to do it."

  


"And how do we get her to come to Hogwarts?"

  


"She owes me a favor. If she comes, Bill will have to come as well."

  


"Why is that?"

  


"She has a small habit of cursing people on accident. Bill is a curse breaker. They're a nice match. Cute couple as well. I'll send an owl. Could I borrow Hedwig, Harry?"

  


Harry nodded, "Sure."

  


***

  


When Severus Snape walked into Harry's room the next night, he was accosted by the bundle of energy known as Carolyn Wilson after she had a bottle of Coke. She was probably the only person anybody had ever seen give Severus Snape a hug, and live to tell the tale.

  


"How's my favorite professy-poo? You still are the most huggable prof here!"

  


Harry almost felt sorry for Severus, almost. At least now he could 'see' where objects and people were. "Hey, Carolyn, give Professor Snape room to breathe. And if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer that he remain alive and breathing."

  


"But, but-"

  


"Carolyn," came Bill's soft tenor.

  


Carolyn pouted at Bill. Then she shrugged, and let go of Snape. She practically skipped over to Bill and latched onto his arm, smiling her little half-smile. Bill nodded to Snape. "Professor."

  


"Mr. Weasley, maybe you should consult with Halliy-Jayde on how to control your girlfriend."

  


"I've tried, but Jay just smiles and shakes her head or tells me that I should learn how to by myself."

  


Carolyn piped up, "Speaking of which, she told me to say hi for her." Carolyn waves. "Hi." Latching back on to Bill's arm, she continued. "And, she was wondering if you could test a few of her theories."

  


"And why is she unable to do them herself?"

  


"She's in Romania."

  


Snape raised an eyebrow.

  


Carolyn rolled her eyes. "With Charlie."

  


Harry smiled. "Taming the dragon tamer, interesting." He was ignored, for the most part.

  


"Very well then. Send them my way when you get them."

  


"I can just conjure them up now."

  


And before anyone could protest, she had already said the required spell, only it didn't do what it was supposed to. Carolyn blinked. "Woah. Dude. Uh. Um. I don't think that was supposed to happen. Um, sorry, Professor. I'm real sorry, I didn't mean to." She looked at Bill pleadingly. "Help."

  


He stared down at the toad that used to be Professor Snape. He snickered. "How many times have you done that now? Seven?"

  


"Eight," she mumbled.

  


He waved his wand and Snape was back to his normal self, glaring daggers at Carolyn. In his hands he held a small stack of papers. "Next time, Ms. Wilson, just send them by owl. And what is so funny, Mr. Potter?"

  


Harry tried to stop laughing, he really did, but he laughed for another minute before he could answer. "She's turned you into a toad eight times? It's no wonder why you didn't want her here."

  


Snape let out a long suffering sigh, turned and walked back out the door, a slight smile on his face. It was the first time Harry had laughed like that since he came to Hogwarts. He was starting to pick up the pieces.

  
  


A/N: Longest chapter so far!! Hope you guys don't mind the bits of humor. And the um... *cough*slefinsertions*cough*. Me and Q are in this. There's gonna be at least one sidefic, Carolyn and Bill... because Q requested it. So I have two requests to work on and the next chapter where things really start getting going between Sev and Harry. Any suggestions? Other than Hot, rompy sex with Sev? *wink*


	9. Releasing the Past

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Nine

Releasing the Past

  


A/N: Ok, some actual Snarry in this one... a few notes to some reviewers:

SEP: I'm still working on it... It shouldn't take much longer... I just hope I don't disappoint...

Wynjara: *snicker* I think this world can handle only one of her. Me and Q were quite happy with Carolyn being your favorite OC... especially q... since carolyn is q... and well... I think you just gave her a big ego boost.

athenakitty: I know... isn't it something?

bluebutterfly9: See, on my comp, I put extra space between each scene... I didn't know that it wasn't carrying over... so I went back through and put a line of three * for a scene break... hope that helps... 

Frulie: I'll try... update your story!!! please!!

Nix Dreams: *snicker* you would love carolyn... you are carolyn... and no, I don't think it would be possible to huggle yourself... illustrious? Since when? ;-D

Faerie Fighter: *falls off chair* dear god, you're reviews are so funny, they always make me laugh... please, keep reviewing... I need those laughs...

On with the story:

  
  


"Severus?"

  


Severus turned his eye from the fire and looked at Harry over the rim of his cup. The boy looked thoughtful and was staring into the fire, his hands in his lap, grasping his tea cup. It would still be a few days before Halliy-Jayde's book got here, but he had adjusted to the echo location rather well. "What?"

  


He turned toward Severus, tilting his head. "You knew Hermione had been searching for a potion or spell, but how come you didn't mention 'Curative Potions' before?"

  


The corner of Severus's mouth quirked up ever so slightly at the question. "I had forgotten about it and there are not many copies readily available. Halliy-Jayde and Carolyn were the brightest in their respective years, though their methods were, and still are, unorthodox. When Ms. Granger found Carolyn's book of torture... it jogged my memory. Those two were always hanging out together when they got here. They came to Hogwarts during Carolyn's second year, Halliy-Jayde's third year. The only time I remember them not being together was in Carolyn's seventh year. Halliy-Jayde had already graduated."

  


"They met the Weasleys here?"

  


Severus nodded, taking a drink. "Halliy-Jayde and Charlie were both the same year. Bill was in his fifth year when Carolyn was in her second. The twins, Fred and George, met Carolyn when they came to Hogwarts, during her fifth year. You might remember Carolyn, actually. She was Head Girl during your first year."

  


Harry nodded. "I remember her. I just never knew her name. She actually left the Gryffindors alone, even though she was a Slytherin."

  


"That was because of Bill, Charlie, and the twins, she didn't much care for Percy though."

  


"So, by the time Ron and I came to Hogwarts, Bill had graduated three years earlier, and Charlie and Halliy-Jayde had graduated the year before?"

  


Severus nodded. "Halliy-Jayde was Head Girl that year, she was also a Slytherin."

  


"And she hooked up with a Gryffindor?"

  


"Yes. Why is that surprising? You know Carolyn and Bill got together."

  


"Yeah, but Carolyn's insane, she has an excuse."

  


"Have you ever heard the phrase 'there's a fine line between genius and insanity'?"

  


Harry nodded.

  


"Well, Carolyn walks that line. She has the best of both worlds. She has this nickname, 'Qraisi'."

  


"Crazy? Seems to fit."

  


"Yes, Qraisi. But it's not spelled the way you think."

  


"Then how is it spelled?"

  


"Q. R. A. I. S. I."

  


"Phonetically."

  


Severus nodded. "Insanity and genius. It's a dangerous mix."

  


"Has she really turned you into a frog eight times?"

  


"No. She's turned me nine times. She did it once more before she left." He shook his head. "I believe she does it on purpose."

  


Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you let her get away with it."

  


Severus tilted his head. "It is slightly amusing. The first time she turned me into a frog was her seventh year. In response, I turned her into a little black kitten."

  


"You turned her into a helpless little kitten?"

  


Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I never said helpless, Potter."

  


Harry snorted. "No, you didn't." He took a sip of his tea, and turned toward the fire again.

  


Severus watched Harry. It always showed when Harry was fighting with himself. His eyes would dull slightly, and his face would become stone. Severus also noted that Harry had been doing it more frequently. He never called Harry on it, but maybe it was high time he did.

  


"What's running through your mind, boy?"

  


He had said it in a neutral tone, but he never expected the reaction he got. Harry had jumped almost as if he had been burned, his cup falling from his hands, only to shatter upon contact with the floor. Harry just stood there, eyes clouded from memory. Severus's eyebrows rose. That was a reaction he had never seen in Harry, well, not that bad, he amended.

  


He had seen Harry react like that once before, and it hadn't been nearly as violent. The only time he had seen Harry react like that was when Severus had found him wandering in the dungeons and had tried to place his hand on the boy's shoulder. At the time, he had barely touched Harry, his fingers had in fact barely grazed his shoulder when Harry had gone skittering away, backing into a wall.

  


Severus frowned. He stood up, and placed his cup on the end table, slowly making his way toward Harry. "Harry?"

  


Harry only blinked.

  


Severus knew what he was going to do next would be deemed cruel to anyone watching, but he figured this was the best way to figure out if he was wrong or not. "What's the matter, boy?" His tone a bit more dangerous.

  


Harry cringed, eyes unfocused and unseeing.

  


Severus reached out and tried to put his hand on Harry's shoulder, just like that first day.

  


And again, Harry skittered away. Or tried.

  


As Harry tried to escape, he ran into the coffee table and started to fall.

  


Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's arms and pulled Harry to him as Harry tried to fight the hold while tears streamed down the boy's face.

  


Now he knew what had happened. Harry had never accepted what had happened to him, he had never 'gotten over it'. Instead he had buried it, buried the memories inside, hiding from them.

  


He didn't know how long he had held Harry to him, but finally Severus sat down on the couch, pulling a calmer Harry down with him. "What did they do to you," he asked quietly, not expecting Harry to be lucid enough to hear or answer.

  


There was a choked response that didn't quite make it to Severus's ears.

  


"What?"

  


Harry swiped furiously at his eyes. "The question should be what they didn't do to me."

  


Severus quirked an eyebrow, his eyes already darkening. "What didn't they do to you, Harry?"

  


"Kill me."

  


Severus's expression darkened with murderous rage. If the only thing those muggles hadn't done to him was kill him, that left a lot of open territory that Severus wasn't sure he wanted to explore.

  


Pushing away his rage for a moment, he asked, "Will you talk about it?"

  


Harry stilled, before he looked at Severus and gave a reluctant nod. "I think I probably should."

  


***

  


Harry had stopped talking and was enjoying the warmth radiating from the arms encircling him and the chest against his side.

  


"Why did you not tell us this sooner?"

  


Severus's voice was deadly quiet, and promised pain to those who had hurt Harry. Harry did not fail to notice this.

  


Harry shrugged, his eyes closed. "I didn't want to burden anyone, and I wanted to deal with it on my terms, not someone else's."

  


Severus didn't say anything, and Harry still felt the waves of quiet fury that were rolling off Severus.

  


"What are you going to do to them," he asked quietly.

  


"I haven't thought of anything that I deem suitable yet."

  


Harry chuckled, then his eyes widened and his hand flew to cover his mouth.

  


"Too late, Harry. I heard that."

  


Harry lowered his hands and rolled his eyes. "Flippancy doesn't become you, Severus."

  


"Nor childishness does you."

  


Harry ducked his head, biting his lower lip. He lifted his head again. "Can I see you?"

  


"What do you mean 'can you see me'?"

  


Harry moved so that he was straddling Severus's lap. "Like this." He whispered, closing his eyes and moving his hands.

  


Losing the Echo Location, Harry put his hands on Severus's chest and slid them up his neck. He heard the slight gasp of surprise, but ignored it and moved his hands up further, allowing his fingertips to ghost over Severus's jawline, feeling a slight stubble. Next over his cheek bones, down and back up his nose where there was slight bump before it got to his forehead, over his brow line, then down the sides of the face, then centering on his lips. Harry's right hand traced over Severus's lips, as his left hand moved and ran through Severus's hair.

  


Harry didn't know whose heart beat he was hearing, his or Severus's, but he didn't care. He just knew that it was pounding, but with what? Excitement? Fear?

  


Harry moved his right hand to Severus's cheek and he leaned in, lightly brushing his lips over Severus's, only to settle them firmly as he felt Severus's grip on his waist tighten.

  


Being as preoccupied as they were, they never noticed the door open.

  


***

  


Hermione, without looking up from her book, opened her mouth to call out a greeting when Draco's hand quickly came up and covered her mouth.

  


Her eyes snapped up to meet his, raising an eyebrow in question.

  


He smiled in answer and pointed into the room.

  


Her eyes followed to where he was pointing, and her eyes widened.

  


Oh, she so did not need to know that.

  


They walked back out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind them.

  


Hermione groaned. "I am not going to be able to look at either of them in the eye without blushing, ever again."

  


Draco just smiled. "Does that mean you'll need something else to look at?"

  


She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Prat."

  


"Such a dirty mouth, Granger."

  


She batted her eyes. "Maybe you should clean it out for me, Malfoy."

  


His laughter followed them as they made their way down the hall.

  
  


A/N: I was going to make this longer, but I decided that I should wait till the next chapter. Besides, I like ending the chapter this way. Yes, I'm evil. I know it, believe me, I know it. The implications earlier... well... yeah. It could be as bad as you think. Or it could be worse. I'd count on worse if I were you. Anywho, tell me what you think. If you really want to hear what Harry told Severus, leave a review stating such, and I might do a little sidefic, or something for it.


	10. Interlude: Revealing the Past

Revealing the Past

  


A/N: You asked for it... so, here it is...

Warnings: abuse, rape/non-con, um... I'm not sure if there's others...

  


_Severus quirked an eyebrow, his eyes already darkening. "What didn't they do to you, Harry?"_

  


_"Kill me."_

  


_Severus's expression darkened with murderous rage. If the only thing those muggles hadn't done to him was kill him, that left a lot of open territory that Severus wasn't sure he wanted to explore._

  


_Pushing away his rage for a moment, he asked, "Will you talk about it?"_

  


_Harry stilled, before he looked at Severus and gave a reluctant nod. "I think I probably should."_

  


***

  


Harry sat up straighter, pulling away from Severus slightly. He licked his lips and shot a pleading look at Severus.

  


"What's the matter?"

  


"I don't know where to start."

  


"The beginning is always a good choice."

  


"That's the problem, I don't know where the beginning is."

  


"It's been going on your whole life?"

  


"Parts of it, yes. Other parts are more recent."

  


"Then find a place that's a comfortable start for you."

  


Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and started talking.

  


"You know, they used to keep me in the cupboard under the stairs. I was something to be hidden, almost like a slave. By the time I was six I could cook and clean almost better than Aunt Petunia. I knew how to take care of the lawn and gardens. One morning, I had asked where my parents were. I was told they'd died in a car crash, and to not ask questions. That was the first rule, 'don't ask questions'.

  


"Sometimes, funny things would happen. One morning, I had gotten mad, I don't remember why, but I was furious, and all of the glasses shattered and the electrical appliances in the kitchen just stopped working. That was the first time something weird had happened. We were banned from talking about it. I had tried to talk about it, but Uncle Vernon's fist quickly met with my cheek. I never tried to talk about it again.

  


"We weren't allowed to say 'magic', ever. The first time I did, I was banned to the cupboard for a week, no food or water. I'd have to sneak out at night to steal some from the kitchen and go to the bathroom. If I got caught, I would be beat. I have to say this, when there's physical pain involved, I'm a fast learner.

  


"I always got Dudley's old clothes, and sometimes, if I was lucky, I'd get one of his broken toys. He had this second bedroom that was for just his toys, they moved me up there after I started getting my letters for Hogwarts. God, those letters caused me so much trouble. I almost began to hate whoever was sending them, until I found out what they were for.

  


"The beatings had lessened the next summer, because they didn't know that I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. Then Dobby came along and floated the pudding bowl with magic, and the ministry blamed it on me. Boy, was Uncle Vernon pissed. The bruises hadn't even totally faded by the time I came back to Hogwarts, but they were easy enough to keep hidden.

  


"Then the next summer, they learned about Sirius. They pretty much left me alone, unless something 'freakish' happened."

  


"'Freakish'."

  


Harry turned toward Severus. "Anything unnatural or unusual for a muggle."

  


"Ah."

  


Harry turned back toward the fire, closing his eyes slightly. "Then the summer before last, it got bad. It got real bad.

  


"I don't know why it happened. I think I have some sign hanging over me or something. One declaring I'm someone to fuck over, under, and sideways."

  


There was a sharp inhalation of breath, but Harry ignored it, and continued talking. "It seems like everyone's trying to fuck me one way or another. Figuratively speaking, and literally, of course. The first to fuck me over figuratively, would probably be Voldemort. The first literally, Dudley.

  


"He came into my room one night, when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were out of town visiting friends. They had told him that he could, and I quote, 'punish Harry as you see fit'. I'll tell you something, it had hurt worse than the pain I can remember from the Crutatius. The next day, his friends came over. When they got back, I was too sore to really be able to do anything properly. So I was punish. Then Uncle Vernon found out about 'Dudley's form of punishment'.

  


"They took turns."

  


He had started to shiver, but he hadn't noticed until the arms around him tightened minutely. He leaned against Severus, his head on Severus's shoulder. He continued to talk.

  


"I never did tell anyone. I didn't tell Ron or Hermione, because it's just another way that I'm different from them and I didn't want their pity. I don't know what I'd do if they ever looked at me in pity and I saw it. I didn't tell Sirius, he had other problems that summer, then he died at the end of last year. Remus has his own problems. Mrs. Weasley has seven children to worry about, she doesn't need another one. Dumbledore and McGonagall would look at me with pity.

  


"The coffee was thrown in my face because I had tired of just putting up with it. The night before, Dudley had been in my room again, but this time, when he would bite me, I bit him back. I think I left marks and broke the skin, it pissed him off. So, the next morning, his birthday, he threw hot coffee in my face. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't do anything. They only said anything when I started cussing, then they told me to watch my mouth." He let out a bitter chuckle. "I was locked in my room for three day, I think. When they let me out, they found out that I had gone blind. They were not happy. I got a fresh beating because they figured it was my fault.

  


"I was beat everyday for a month, because I couldn't do my regular chores. It got so bad that I finally kind of 'wished' my self to Hogwarts. I hadn't realize that was what had happened till we were in the infirmary."

  


Harry closed his eyes. "There. That's my story, sketchy as it is. I could probably tell you how many times and positions, but I think I'd rather leave that alone."

  


_Picks back up in The Halls of the Blind, Chapter Nine_, _Releasing the Past._

  


A/N: So there it is. ... Um, yeah, I'm evil, I know. Was it better or worse than you expected?


	11. Surprise, surprise

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Ten

Surprise, surprise.

  


_I love you more than there are stars in the sky, grains of sand on the beaches, and drops of water in the seas... how could you not love me?_

  
  


A/N: Q... recognize the words? *points up* *sniff* where'd SEP and FaerieFighter go?

Cerulean Sky: Um, yeah... it started in chapter eight I believe... :-D

eowynn: I can't just leave Remus out now... he's a good wuffer... :-D don't mind me...

evelia: *glomp* yeah, I missed you on the last chapter, but thats ok... glad you like the story still *beams* more Snarry to come!!! *mutters* still gotta do the hot, rompy sex... *wink*

Frulie: *makes notes* Got it. Get chapter 8 out!!! I'm being demanding... aren't I?

bluebutterfly9: your poor computer... *snicker* so, let me guess... you yelled at it at least twice b/c of my story? We got a little bit more to go I believe... though I don't know the end myself :-) no, wasn't offended.

Um... Het... sorta... you meet Halliy-Jayde and see her with Charlie and without... and, yeah... she's someone special... just read...

  
  


Harry's hands slipped down to the front of Severus's robes, his fingers seeking out the buttons.

  


Severus groaned, pulling away. "Harry, we can't..."

  


Harry didn't reply. He just dropped his head onto Severus's shoulder. His slight frame shook as he finally pulled back. "Why not?"

  


Severus spoke slowly, weighing each word as he said it. "You are a student, Harry. A student under my care. I am sure there are rules-"

  


Harry shook his head. "There are none. We looked into it a few years ago. Hermione had a crush on Remus. She never acted on it, but there are no rules against it."

  


"Harry, you're still a-"

  


Harry stiffened, and he scowled. "If the word 'child' comes out of your mouth, I'm hitting you."

  


"No, not a child. But, I am old enough to be your father, Harry."

  


"But you're not."

  


Severus sighed. "That isn't the point."

  


"No, it's not, the point is, no matter what I do, you don't want me." 

  


Severus grabbed Harry's chin, forcing the boy's head toward him. "You have no idea how false that statement is." He crushed his lips to Harry's, bruising them.

  


Harry let out a slight whimper and Severus gentled the kiss. He brushed his lips over Harry's lightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

  


"You won't."

  


"I will. I won't mean to, but I will."

  


"You really believe that, don' t you?"

  


"I know it."

  


"Fine." He pushed away from Severus and stood up. "Fine. I don't care." Harry's eyes stung as he made his way to his room. "You should l-leave."

  


Pelikara's voice stopped Harry at his bedroom door. "Little-one. What is going on?"

  


"I love him and he's pushing me away."

  


Harry's voice rolled over and through Severus, making him shudder ever so slightly. He could listen forever and a day and not get tired of hearing Harry speak Parseltongue.

  


"You told him that?"

  


"... No."

  


"Then do not give up, little man-snake. Never give up."

  


"Then make him give in already." Harry walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

  


***

  


Severus didn't go to Harry's rooms the next night. Nor the one after that. The day after that, 'Curative Potions' arrived.

  


***

  


"Professor Snape?"

  


"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. I suspect you'll need a work room for the potion. Through the door on the left."

  


"Thank you."

  


After the door had closed behind Hermione and Draco. Severus put down the quill and put his head in his hands. No one had asked Harry if he wanted his sight back, and Harry was studiously avoiding Severus. So he made a mistake, he was only human, after all.

  


He picked his quill back up after deciding to visit Harry that night, and went back to looking over Halliy-Jayde's theories.

  


***

  


Severus stopped just inside the door, when he saw Remus Lupin sitting with Harry. The boy was telling Lupin what he had told Severus. Neither of them noticed him.

  


"... finally kind of 'wished' my self to Hogwarts. I hadn't realize that was what had happened till we were in the infirmary. That was just a blur, everything..."

  


Harry's face was dry, he had no tear tracks like the night he told Severus. His voice just as emotionless, just as eerie.

  


"Have you told, Dumbledore since you've been back, Harry?"

  


Harry shakes his head. "No. Just you and Snape. I don't think he would understand, and I'm not quite sure you or Snape do either."

  


"You're right on my account, I don't quite understand what sort of pain you're going through. I know someone who might, though."

  


"Who?"

  


Severus walked forward and answered the question. "Halliy-Jayde Marrie Black."

  


Harry's head snapped up, and Severus saw Harry's eyes flash with hope. Whether it was hope with Severus, or hope for getting through his past, he couldn't tell.

  


***

  


The young woman frowned at the note in her hands, her eyes turning from blue to green. _He can't be serious..._

  


Miss Halliy-Jayde,

You're theories are sound. The testing will have started by the time you get this.

I'm also requesting your presence at Hogwarts, at your earliest convenience. We require your assistance.

Send word back on when you can come.

  


S. Snape

Hogwarts Potions Master

  


She frowned, then smiled. The man doesn't request, he orders. Subtly, but he does it.

  


She frowned again. _Assistance? With what?_

  


She let out a sigh, knowing she won't find out till she gets there.

  


She picked up a quill and parchment, and she penned her answer.

  


The owl had just left when the door opened.

  


"Hello, Jay." Charlie put his bag down, came up behind her, and wrapped her arms around her.

  


She smiled, and leaned back against him. "Hi, luv."

  


He took one look at her eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

  


She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

  


"You're eyes have turned green."

  


"Ah."

  


"So what is it?"

  


"My presence has been requested at Hogwarts."

  


"By Snape?"

  


She nodded. "He requires my assistance."

  


"With what?"

  


She frowned. "I don't know. Charlie..."

  


He leaned down and moved her long, dark hair aside to kiss her neck. "When are you leaving?"

  


She tilted her neck back. "Two days."

  


"You know, it's probably a student."

  


Her eyes flashed almost an emerald color and she closed them. "I know." She turned and kissed Charlie, stopping him from saying more.

  


***

  


The next evening found Harry and Draco in the library, waiting for Hermione.

  


"Just how difficult is the potion, Draco?"

  


Draco snorted. "Way above N.E.W.T. standards. Hermione seems up to the task though."

  


Harry smiled slightly.

  


Draco looked at Harry critically. "You know, I figured you'd be a bit happier."

  


Harry shrugged. "So did I."

  


"Then why aren't you?"

  


Harry shrugged again. "I guess... I'm just wondering..."

  


"What it'll be like once you get your sight back?"

  


Harry smiled gratefully. "Yeah. I mean-" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, hell, I don't know what I mean."

  


They were silent for a minute and Draco spoke up, changing the topic. "We, me and Hermione, went to talk to you, Friday night..."

  


Harry's eyes widened. "Um, when?"

  


"About the time you were kissing Professor Snape."

  


Harry dropped his head to the table. "You guys saw?" His head snapped up. "Is that why Hermione always sounds like she is embarrassed and blushing when she talks to me?"

  


Draco laughed. "Yes. So, what is going on between you and our esteemed Professor?"

  


Harry dropped his head again and mumbled. "Nothing."

  


"You call that kiss nothing?"

  


"Nothings going on, Draco, he pushed me away. I mean, not physically, but... He thinks he's going to hurt me."

  


"I thought the same thing."

  


"What that he was going to hurt me?"

  


"No. That I was going to hurt you."

  


"What? Why?"

  


Draco sighed. "You have these shadows in your eyes, and they make you seem so fragile. Those shadows say you've been through a lot of pain, and you'll hurt easily. Plus, it doesn't help that you shy away from physical contact sometimes."

  


Harry scowled. "I do not."

  


"You do, Harry. You don't realize it, but you do."

  


"You think those are the reasons?"

  


"More than likely. Unless you think there's something else."

  


"I told him about my past," Harry mumbled.

  


"Your past?"

  


Harry nodded. "My past."

  


"I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant experience then." Harry's head came up and Draco held up a hand. "I'm not prying, I'm not making light of it. I'm making an observation." Draco leaned back in his chair. "You're a Slytherin. All Slytherins have some sort of past."

  


Harry raised his eyebrows. "And what's yours?"

  


"My father was abusive, my mother an alcoholic, my tutor my first."

  


"Oh."

  


"Don't go all soft on me now, Potter."

  


"Bite me, Malfoy."

  


Draco's teeth clicked. "Pick a spot."

  


Harry just glared as Hermione joined them in the library.

  


***

  


The first thing that greeted Severus when he opened the door, was a pair of sapphire eyes. The next, the all too familiar smirk.

  


He opened the door wider. "Miss Halliy-Jayde."

  


"Long time no see, Professor." She stepped through the open door, and turned to Severus. "You said you needed my assistance?"

  


Severus nodded and closed the door.

  


***

  


Halliy-Jayde rubbed at her temples. She had a headache coming on, she could feel it. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to help Harry, because I might know what he's been through and is now feeling? And this is supposed to help him deal with it?"

  


Severus nodded and handed her a cup. He sat back and took a sip of his own tea. "That is the idea."

  


"I see." Her green eyes focused on the liquid in her cup. "Why me and not Carolyn, Professor?"

  


"You are a bit more... tactful, than she is."

  


Her eyes narrowed. "How bad is it?"

  


"His past? Think of yours, only maybe a bit worse."

  


"And compared to yours?"

  


"What would you know of mine?" His voice came out clipped and colder than ice. "What's the difference between a whore and a courtesan?"

  


She flinches slightly. "Fair enough." She set her cup down. "I suppose I should meet him."

  


"The snake portrait. 'Slytherissia'."

  


She nodded and headed for the door. "A courtesan is just a glorified word for a whore. Respectable, but not much better. I am neither, Professor. Not any more."

  


He smiled slightly as the door closed behind her. "Good to know."

  


***

  


"Little-one. There's someone at the door."

  


"Who?"

  


"She smells of dragons."

  


"Dragons?" He turned toward Remus and opened his mouth. "There's-"

  


The door opened. "Knock knock. Anybody home?"

  


"Jay? When did you get here?"

  


The door closed as Halliy-Jayde came in and gave Remus a hug. "Uncle Remus! I got here a few hours ago. Professor Snape didn't say you were here."

  


Harry frowned and spoke up. "You're an uncle, Remus?"

  


"Sort of."

  


"Sort of?"

  


Halliy-Jayde raised an eyebrow. "He was my father's best friend... and then some. You must be Harry. Papa told me a lot about you."

  


Harry frowned. "Do I know him?"

  


She smiled. "I should hope so. I'm Halliy-Jayde Marrie Black, Sirius Black's daughter."

  
  


A/N: Mwahahahahaha! *blink* Oh dear god... I sound like Q now... so, yeah... longest chapter... 8 pages... nice... So, yeah, what do you think? This should have a few more chapters to go... and then I might do an epilogue... I think I will... so, yeah, count on a few more chapters and an epilogue (at the very least)... and two side fics... one for Halliy-Jayde Marrie Black... and one for Carolyn J. Wilson. Read and Review... please.


	12. It's A Long, Hard Road

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Eleven

It's a Long, Hard Road.

  


_One woman in three. One man in four. Teach our children that love respects boundaries. I am a survivor, not a victim._

  


A/N: A lot of alluding to certain... _events_ in this chapter... mainly Halliy-Jayde's past. I don't know if we'll ever know her full past, but, we gotta take what we get, I guess.

A Typical Snarry Fan: No, not necessarily. I'm going by the way Lily and James looked in the movie. They looked mid to late 20s... maybe early 30s... So, if Sirius had a child not too long out of Hogwarts, and they had theirs 7, 8 years later... then, this could work.

Vana E: Okay... I'm only going to do that last part... about Draco. He was kicked out and disowned b/c his mother is actually muggle born. And we all know how Lucius is about Pure Bloods, I mean, where do you think Draco learned it all?

athenakitty: lol... you get a few of your answers in this chapter...

Evelia: I know... I hate it too... all will be well... in the end... or sooner...

On with the chapter:

  
  


Harry blinked. "What?"

  


She smirked. "Which part didn't you understand?"

  


"You're Sirius's daughter?"

  


She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I am. He was sent to Azkaban when I was eight, I believe. We were tentatively reestablishing our father-daughter relationship. He talked about you a lot, you made him proud."

  


"He never mentioned you, or that he had a daughter."

  


"He wouldn't have, would he? I think I was a bit of a disappointment."

  


"A disappointment? How could a daughter be a disappointment?"

  


"I am, was, a courtesan."

  


"A what?"

  


"Courtesan. A respectable whore with wealthy or upper-class clients."

  


Harry blushed. "Oh."

  


She laughed. "My God, you're embarrassed."

  


Harry shrugged. "Nothing new. I still don't see why he wouldn't have mentioned that he had a daughter."

  


She shrugged. "We'll never know." She linked her arm through Harry's and dragged him back toward the couch and armchair. Remus followed silently behind them. "Now, Professor Snape asked me to come down here and talk to you."

  


Harry stopped and glowered. "Why?"

  


"Something about our pasts." She answered offhandedly. "Ooh... lemon drops. I haven't had one since I was here in my Seventh Year."

  


Harry smiled. "Have one."

  


"Thanks, I think I will." She popped one in her mouth.

  


"You said Sev-Snape asked you to come here?"

  


She raised her eyebrow, but didn't comment on his almost slip. "Yes, actually, he did. He rarely ever asks for me to come here, especially for a student. Okay, so he's never asked me to come here for a student." She looked at Harry to gauge his reaction. "You must be something special for him to ask me."

  


"Not really... I'm just Harry," he said, and turned his face toward the fireplace.

  


She ignored the comment. "You know, I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me."

  


"Then who took care of you when Sirius went to Azkaban?"

  


"Uncle Remus did, for a time. Then I ran away and started trying to take care of myself."

  


"How come?"

  


She shrugged. "I was angry, resentful, hurt. They had taken away the person that had meant the most to me, and Uncle Remus also believed that Papa had been guilty."

  


"Where did you go?"

  


"Where? Where else? Knockturn Alley. I lived on the streets for awhile, not a pleasant experience."

  


"How did you get to America?"

  


"The Malfoys. Rich, respected... Lucius had taken me in after he sampled my, ah, talents. They sent me to a school in America where I met Carolyn, they brought me back over in my third year and had me go to Hogwarts. Carolyn's parents allowed her to come with and stay at Hogwarts with me."

  


"Oh. Um... I heard that you and Charlie..."

  


"Were together? And so we are. We got together in my fifth year. Lucius wasn't happy when he found out. Kicked me out, he did. I found myself staying at The Burrow during holidays the next few years or with Charlie in Romania."

  


"When did Lucius take you in?"

  


"A few months after I turned ten. I had been on the streets about two years, a whore for most of it. He took me in and I became a Courtesan. Definitely more comfortable, and I could pick and choose my clients, and I had a safe word."

  


"Safe word?"

  


"A word I could say that would mean they had to stop. I didn't have one when I was on the streets."

  


Harry nodded. "How come you weren't at The Burrow with Charlie the few times he was there?"

  


"Potions experiments. In your Fourth year I had stayed at The Burrow with the others between your first and second task. I came to the first. You're good on a broom. Carolyn told me when you made Seeker in your first year. She was envious that you weren't in Slytherin."

  


"Sirius was a Gryffindor, and you were a Slytherin... what house was your mum in?"

  


"Ravenclaw. The hat almost put me in Ravenclaw, but it decided on Slytherin."

  


"Your mum... were her and Sirius married?"

  


"No. It had been a one time fling. They were drunk, they shagged, I was the result. They gave me his last name though."

  


"Did Snape-"

  


"He never gave me crap for being Sirius's daughter. He never gave me crap for being Remus's niece. Never gave me crap for dating a Weasley. He figured I had enough to be getting on with."

  


"Like what?"

  


"Getting through my past. Getting over what Lucius's careful tutelage can do to a person, what the streets can do to a person." She smiled. "Professor Snape is actually the one who forbid me from being a Courtesan during my last years at Hogwarts. I never did get into it again. Not that Charlie would have allowed it either."

  


"So, you and Snape-"

  


"Have a friendly work relationship. I send him my Potion theories, he goes through and sees if there might be any flaws and actually brews them when I can't. What about you and Professor Snape?"

  


"Student-teacher, nothing more, anything less."

  


She knew there was something more, but didn't touch the subject. Yet. "I found out an interesting statistic when I was your age."

  


"Statistic? What kind of statistic?"

  


"One in every three women, and one in every four men are victims of sexual abuse. At least, it was then. I don't know how much it's changed. Probably not much."

  


"R-really? There's that many?"

  


She nodded. "Really. You know, they call us victims."

  


"Aren't we?"

  


"Depends. I am a survivor, not a victim. I've dealt with it. I may still have the physical and mental scars, but they don't consume me anymore." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Wanna talk to me? Make that transition from a victim to a survivor?"

  


"What do you want me to talk about?"

  


"Your past. I'll tell you the rest of mine. I'll be as vague or as detailed as you want me to be, but I want to hear about your past."

  


Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright. You first."

  


She smiled. "Figured." She leaned back into the couch and laced her fingers behind her head. "Ok. I told you that Papa went to Azkaban when I was eight..."

  


***

  


"So, wait, you and Professor Snape aren't student-teacher?"

  


"No, we are. I just want it to be more, but..."

  


"But he pushed you away."

  


Harry nodded. "Yeah. Draco says it's probably because he doesn't want to hurt me."

  


She looked at him for a second, then made her decision. She spoke slowly, weighing the words before they left her mouth. "I think that may be part of the problem, but... He's been hurt, Harry. He's been hurt real bad. It's... difficult for him to... open up and.... trust, and to do it again... He may be afraid of being hurt again. I don't blame him, really. I pushed Charlie away at first. Snape kind of helped me and Charlie out. Snape taught me how to trust again. Charlie taught me how to love." She looked at the fire. "Severus Snape is an amazing, wonderful man once you get through his cold exterior, Harry, but a very scarred one. He has to know, has to believe, that he isn't going to be hurt again, that you aren't going to leave him."

  


"How do I do that? Convince him, I mean."

  


She shook her head. "You don't, not really. Just be tenacious. And stick by him. By doing that, you can convince him that you're not going anywhere. Telling him that you're not going anywhere might help too. But Harry," her green eyes turned to Harry, "you better make sure you mean it. Be sure you love the greasy bastard. He's been through enough."

  


"How do you know this?"

  


She sat back. "He told me about his past to get me to confide in him."

  


"Like you did with me."

  


Her lips quirked and she nodded. "Yes, it works well."

  


Harry bit his lower lip. "Will you tell me what happened to him?"

  


She shook her head. "It's not my place, Harry. Just like it's not my place to tell anyone else what you told me. I, frankly, don't care who knows about my past. But some people like to keep it between themselves and a select few."

  


Harry nodded. "I understand. Thank you though."

  


She smiled. "No problem. Anything more you'd like to ask?"

  


Harry smiled a truly wicked smile.

  


***

  


Draco and Hermione walked in to the sound of laughter resonating in Harry's room.

  


"So then, Snape transfigured Carolyn into this little black kitten, and she just sat there, stunned. We called her kitten for years after that. We still do."

  


The Halliy-Jayde and Harry both turned toward the door after Pelikara hissed to Harry. Remus turned to look as well.

  


Harry spoke first. "Draco, Hermione. Come in and join us."

  


Halliy-Jayde smirked. "Well, well, well... If it isn't Little Master Malfoy, all grown up."

  


Hermione glared at her before realizing that she was smiling. Hermione's brow had furrowed in confusion and she looked at Draco.

  


"Jay?"

  


Halliy-Jayde nodded. "The last time I saw you, squirt, you were still proclaiming that girls had cooties."

  


Draco snorted. "You're the one that told me they did. I was young and impressionable, it was hardly my fault."

  


"Still think they have cooties?"

  


"No, but it was fun to believe when it lasted."

  


Hermione looked between Draco and Halliy-Jayde and then looked at Harry. "Harry, what-?"

  


"Halliy-Jayde, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Halliy-Jayde Marrie Black, Sirius's daughter."

  


Hermione's eyes flew back to Halliy-Jayde. "The author of 'Curative Potions'."

  


Halliy-Jayde nodded. "I heard from Professor Snape that you guys were brewing the Sanctification Draught for Harry here. I'm impressed that you're even attempting. I'll be even more impressed if you do it successfully. Professor Snape said he wasn't helping you."

  


"No, he's not. And, even though it's above N.E.W.T. standards, I think I can manage it. The instructions are quite clear and easy to follow."

  


Halliy-Jayde raised an eyebrow. "I think that's a compliment to my work, and I'll take it as such. I heard you brewed the Polyjuice Potion in your second year, is that true?"

  


Hermione nodded. "Yes, it is, actually. We, um, used it to get into the Slytherin common room and question Draco."

  


Draco looked at her. "Crabbe and Goyle, right?"

  


Hermione nodded.

  


Draco raised his eyebrows. "Your plan?"

  


Hermione nodded again.

  


Draco laughed. "No wonder you were put into Slytherin the second time around."

  


Halliy-Jayde smiled. "I heard it was the 'Hogwarts Trio' and I know Draco never was part of it... Where's the Weasel?"

  


Hermione looked at Harry and answered. "He's not talking to us."

  


"Ron's not talking to you? Why not?"

  


"We're Slytherins."

  


"And now friends with Draco," Harry added.

  


Halliy-Jayde frowned. "I don't understand what either of those have to do with him not talking to you."

  


Draco shrugged. "He doesn't like me, at all."

  


Halliy-Jayde snorted. "That really doesn't surprise me, Dray. Though, I have to admit, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be."

  


Draco glared but said nothing.

  


Hermione poked him in the side. "'Dray'? And did she call you 'squirt' earlier?"

  


Hie scowl only deepened.

  


***

  


There was a knock on Severus's door.

  


"Enter." He called, not looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

  


"Severus?"

  


Severus looked up. "Harry."

  


"I just had a question."

  


"Then ask it."

  


"Why did you ask Halliy-Jayde to come down here? Really? I know it was so could talk to someone who might understand, but... She said you'd never asked her to come down her and talk to a student before. So, why now? Why for me?"

  


Severus nodded. "Sit down, Harry."

  


Harry sat down across from him, his legs pulled up underneath him.

  


"I asked her to come down, because I thought she could help, as you know. She's been through some of what you have. Though in different settings, the principle is the same. I have never asked her to come here before now, but I did so this time because I figured I wouldn't be enough to help you."

  


"She's Sirius Black's daughter."

  


Snape raised an eyebrow. "That's a problem?"

  


"Not by itself, no. But, she told me, you never hated her because of who her parents were. Sirius was just as bad to you as my father. But you used to hate me because of my dad. So, why is it one way, and not the other? Why did you hate me, but not her?"

  


"I never hated you, Harry. I hated the memories that seeing you brought up. The fact that you were a Potter."

  


"So, you still don't like seeing me?"

  


"You don't look as much like him now, as you did when you first came to my class. You've got your own look about you. You look like yourself, not James. Not Potter, but Harry."

  


"I heard what you did for Halliy-Jayde."

  


Severus smirked. "She was one of the best students I've ever taught. It would have been a shame for all of that to go to waste."

  


"You encouraged her relationship with Charlie, didn't you?" Halliy-Jayde had told him as much.

  


Severus raised an eyebrow. "I might have."

  


Harry nodded. "It probably did save her a world of pain." Harry sent up a prayer that Halliy-Jayde's advice would work and he raised his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Severus. Even when you push me away, I'm not going anywhere." Before Severus could say anything to that, Harry asked, "Do you think Hermione will brew the potion right?"

  


"I have no doubt about it."

  


Harry nodded, worrying at his lower lip. "I thought so."

  


Severus looked at Harry for a moment, then spoke. "You're not sure if you want your sight back."

  


***

  


That night, Severus went to Harry's rooms with Halliy-Jayde, Remus, Draco, and Hermione.

  


As the night wore on, Hermione and Draco excused themselves to check on the potion and then be in the common room before curfew.

  


Halliy-Jayde and Remus left, not too long after for Hogsmeade.

  


That left Severus and Harry alone, again.

  


"Why do you think you'll hurt me?"

  


Severus moved his eyes from the fire to Harry. He sighed. "Harry-"

  


"Draco said it was because of the shadows in my eyes, they make me seem fragile. Is he right?"

  


There was silence and then a defeated sigh. "Yes."

  


Harry turned toward him. "If I was fragile, Severus, do you think I would have survived? Do you think that I would still be here? Still talking to you?"

  


Severus closed his eyes then reopened them. "No, I guess you wouldn't be."

  


Harry nodded. "Well, that's a start. I bet you still think you'll hurt me. Can we still try, though? I'll even set the pace. Or you can."

  


"Harry-"

  


"I'm not asking for sex, Severus. I'm asking for you."

  


Severus's lips quirked. "And what will happen when you have me?"

  


"Whatever we want. I said it once, Severus, and I'll say it again and again. I'm not going anywhere."

  


A/N: Um... yeah... so, will Harry take the potion when it's finished? Or will he opt to stay blind? Will Snape finally give in and take a chance? Hmmm... we shall see. Read and Review!!!! (9 pages!!! Well, 10 if you want to count this A/N... aren't you proud of me?) I fixed some stuff... so yeah...


	13. Giving In

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Twelve

Giving In

  


_Everything has to break. Everyone has to give in, give up, let life win._

  


A/N: sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex... did I say it enough times? 0:-D Um... I don't know where the line between R and NC-17 is... but I'm labeling this as R... if you don't much care for guyxguy sex... just wait for the next chapter...

Cerulean Sky: I had myself a little worried as well, but, yes, alls good in the end. And thank you... I like my snape too...

frulie: yeah, it's b/c of that interlude I uploaded... it set off the numbering... I love my characters too.

Agar: o.O lol, that's so funny!

  
  


Severus's eyes narrowed. "While the sentiment is endearing, I want to know how much Halliy-Jayde told you about me to get you to say that."

  


Harry blinked, then smiled. "She really didn't tell me anything, just gave me pointers. It helps that I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

  


"She didn't tell you anything?"

  


"Not really."

  


Severus raised an eyebrow. "'Not really'?"

  


"She said that it might not be only the fear of hurting me, but the fear of being hurt as well."

  


"She said that, did she?"

  


"Severus, leave her be. She's just trying to repay you."

  


Severus raised an eyebrow. "Repay me?"

  


"For pushing her at Charlie. For helping her. She just wants you to be happy."

  


"And she thinks I'll be happy with you."

  


Harry snorted and said with a smile, "Apparently, though only heaven knows why you'd be happy with 'The Boy Who Lived'." 

  


"How is it you can pursue something with no fear?"

  


Harry thought for a moment. "I'm afraid to live without it."

  


"Understandable, I think."

  


Harry smiled and turned toward Severus. "So, do I get to kiss you now?"

  


"Impertinent brat."

  


Harry smiled more as he moved toward Severus. "Greasy git."

  


"Are you sure?"

  


Harry sighed. "Severus, if y-"

  


Severus's mouth covered his, silencing him most delightfully.

  


Harry parted his lips with a soft sigh, and ran his tongue over Severus's bottom lip. He coaxed Severus's lips open and twined his tongue with Severus's, a small moan making itself heard in the process.

  


Harry's hands ran over Severus's shoulders and back and through his hair. Then down over his shoulders again and down his arms. Harry pulled on Severus's arms, bringing him closer.

  


Harry broke the kiss, panting for air. He kissed the side of Severus's neck and nipped his ear. He smiled as Severus groaned and kissed him. Harry moved his hands to the front of Severus's robes and attacked the buttons with a vengeance.

  


Severus broke the kiss and stilled Harry's fingers and said. "Harry, I thought you said you didn't want sex."

  


"Hm, did I say that?" Harry asked as he licked the side of Severus's neck.

  


Severus's lips quirked in slight amusement. "Yes, you did."

  


"Well, I didn't mean it quite like that." Harry nipped his ear. "I want you, the sex is just a bonus."

  


"Ah, I see."

  


"Good, can we get on with the sex now?"

  


Severus let go of Harry's fingers and pulled back, moving to get off the couch.

  


Before he got too far off, Harry had locked his arms and legs around Severus. "Severus," he whined, "don't leave."

  


"Foolish boy, I'm not leaving, per say. I'm trying to move this to the bedroom."

  


"Why?"

  


"Aren't you being a bit petulant?"

  


Harry just pouted.

  


"There is such a thing as a bed, Potter."

  


Faint color painted Harry's cheeks. "Oh."

  


"Yes, oh." He managed to stand with Harry still clinging to him. "The bed is more spacious, softer, and much more comfortable." He moved to the bedroom.

  


Harry chuckled. "Too old to do it on the floor?"

  


"Do you want rug burn and bruises?"

  


"Hm, I guess not."

  


There was a hiss from the portrait on the wall in the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

  


"What does it look like, Shenisto?"

  


"Are you sure, little man-snake?"

  


"Oh, hush up, if I wasn't sure, it wouldn't have gotten this far."

  


"I will go visit with the others."

  


Severus quirked an eyebrow as the snake slid out of the portrait. He set Harry on the bed. "Do I want to know?"

  


"Dunno," Harry said. He grabbed Severus and pulled him up onto the bed between his legs and kissed him. "Less talk, more everything else."

  


"Very well," came Severus's response. He then muttered a few words and the suddenness of flesh on flesh made Harry gasp.

  


Severus's hands roamed lightly over Harry's torso and sides, as his mouth pressed kisses down Harry's neck.

  


Harry tilted his head further back and let out a whimper. Severus stopped, and pulled back slightly.

  


"Nonono," Harry said as he reached to pull Severus back down. "Good whimper, good whimper."

  


"Harry-"

  


"Trust me, it was a good whimper."

  


Severus went back to Harry's neck and started kissing his way down. His lips brushed over Harry's collar bones and he delivered a small nip to the boy's shoulder.

  


Harry arched up into Severus and gave a half-sob. "Severus..."

  


Severus only smirked and moved to Harry's nipples as his hands slid down to the boy's hips. He worried one nub, then the other. "What?"

  


"Please..."

  


Severus kissed down Harry's fluttering stomach. "Please what?"

  


"Please," he repeated.

  


Without preamble, Severus swallowed him to the root, which caused Harry to let out a scream and arch off the bed, emptying himself into Severus's mouth.

  


Severus laid a kiss on Harry's stomach and moved up, pressing a kiss to Harry's mouth.

  


Harry eagerly returned the kiss, tasting himself in Severus's mouth. They broke apart. "That was- I mean- oh wow."

  


Severus smirked, his hands lightly running over Harry.

  


"More," was Harry's simple request.

  


"Harry, are you sure?"

  


"If you ask me if I'm sure one more time, Severus, I'm cursing you. I won't go away, but I'll make you think I'm a flower you're trying to pollinate."

  


Severus's lips quirked. "You do have creative threats, don't you?" (1)

  


Harry didn't get a chance to answer as Severus's lips covered his own and managed to leave him breathless and hard again.

  


"Accio," Severus said, and a moment later, something smacked into the middle of his palm.

  


"What's that?"

  


"Something that will act as lube."

  


"Oh. Ok."

  


"Harry..."

  


Harry glowered slightly in Severus's general vicinity, thinking of where he left his wand. "You're not going to ask me if I'm sure, are you?"

  


Severus smiled. "No. I'd rather not think of you as a flower. No, it's just, you never did say if they ever used anything."

  


He stopped trying to figure out where he left his wand. He shook his head. "Oh. No, they never did."

  


"Harry..."

  


"Severus, please!" Harry pulled Severus to him and kissed him hard, once. "Just, please."

  


Harry spread his legs for Severus and Severus kissed him lightly. Severus prepared Harry slowly, watching his face for any signs of pain. By the time that was done, Harry was sobbing Severus's name again, begging more.

  


Severus slicked himself up and moved between Harry's legs. "Harry, this might hurt."

  


"I don't care, Severus, just... just, please! Now! Please!"

  


Severus pushed in, and Harry's hands tightened on Severus's shoulder, finger nails digging into skin.

  


He stopped. "Harry?"

  


Harry shook his head, and pulled at Severus. "Don't stop." Was Harry's simple request... well, order.

  


Severus started moving again, hitting that spot in Harry that made him cry out and beg for more, harder, and faster. And Severus gave it to him. Harry was the first to give in, crying himself hoarse with his release. A final push and, much quieter about it, Severus followed him.

  


They laid on Harry's bed, legs tangled, bodies sated, as Harry thought about the next day.

  


"The potion will be finished tomorrow," said Severus, almost reading Harry's thoughts.

  


Harry sighed. "I know."

  


"What are you going to do?"

  


"What should I do?"

  


"It's not for me to tell you, Harry. You need to make a decision about this, not let someone else tell you what to do."

  


Harry sighed and snuggled closer. "Let's just wait till tomorrow, and see." Harry kissed Severus's chest. "Stay tonight?"

  


Severus kissed the top of his head. "I'll stay till you're asleep."

  


Harry sighed. "Can we move back to the couch, then? I can't sleep by myself in this bed."

  


"Why not?"

  


"I'm just not used to this much room... It's too big."

  


"Alright." Severus picked Harry up and carried him out to the couch. He placed Harry on the couch and sat down behind Harry, letting Harry lean back against him.

  


True to his word, Severus stayed till Harry was asleep.

  


A/N: Eh-hehehehe... *rubs back of neck* some parts detailed, some not... (I think it turned out ok for one of my first 'sex' scenes...) and only six pages... so yeah... next chapter Harry decides if he'll take the potion or not... and, I think after that chapter, there's the epilogue... the story is coming to an end... unless there's something else you guys want to see...

  


1) I got this from a different fic, but changed, a lot, I guess. The actual lines were: 

"Ah," Snape moaned, and again as Harry let his teeth graze ever so gently over the head of his cock. "The devil is...no gentleman after all, I fear; you are... most unkind, my young fiend, to make me believe...that you in any way--"

"Severus." Harry took his mouth away momentarily. "You'll stop this particular train of complaint now, d'you hear me? Or I'll hex you. I won't go away, but I'll make you think you're a daisy I'm trying to pollinate."

"You do have rather creative threats. Oh, my..."

If you know what story that came from and who the author was, can you let me know... so I can give them some credit? _Thanks linelen. It was: A Little Touch Of Harry In the Night by Amanuensis. I reread the copy I saved to my hd... I don't know the link to it, but, at least we now know who it's by!! :-D_


	14. Final Decisions

The Halls of the Blind

Chapter Thirteen

Final Decisions

  


_One goes through life, making decisions. If we don't regret those decisions, we will be happy with our lives and ourselves. -_ Halliy-Jayde Marrie Zajicek__

  


A/N: Ok, lots of comments I need to make! Prepare yourself... or you can skip them and just read the story.

frulie: lol... that was a good scene wasn't it? And the top Harry moment of the day was awesome. That was a particularly satisfying part to write. :-D I'm glad you like the way they were interacting. I didn't know how ppl would react to me putting in so much convo... glad you liked! *hugs back* get the next chapter to yours out!! ;-)

eternal cosmos: *snicker* yes, he did seem desperate at that point, didn't he?

Sahira: oh, cool! Yes, I'm sad that this will be ending soon as well... but, oh well, all things must come to an end.

evelia: *returns snog* I'm just glad you keep reviewing... it was a great line. Glad you're happy! I found out what fic it's from... so yeah, alls good.

Marie Black-Last of the Blacks: lol, I dunno... being blind is sometimes an enhancement to... well, sex. The inability to see what happens next is some what of a thrill... but yes, I can see where you're coming from, and I frankly have to agree ;-D that's ok... we all gotta hide sometime.

Cerulean Sky: about time, I know... but, it never seemed the right time, till then... yes, I decided that from the very beginning...

linelen: *snogs you* yes, that was the fic!! Thank you! I went back and re-read that fic... and, there it was!! :-D

psycho tabby cat: the answer is in this chapter :-) glad you like them. I see your concerns about that, and you're right, most people who have been... violated... do have a hard time moving on and experiencing sex... but, I'm modeling harry's actions after me in this fashion. I mean, he has always been a bit stronger than the others, he can move past things faster... at least, that what I think. They are good for each other, aren't they?

On with the story!!

  
  


Harry stretched and winced. "Oh, damn." Then, just as fast, he smiled.

  


"Little-one, the dragon lady is at the door."

  


"Thanks, Pelikara." He sat up and the door opened.

  


"Good morning."

  


"Good morning, Jay."

  


Halliy-Jayde's eyebrows rose. "Oh my. You do have a nice physique."

  


"What?"

  


She snickered. "Nothing, just tell me you're not starkers under that blanket."

  


"Um..." Harry blushed and pulled the blanket tighter against him. "Actually, I seem to be."

  


Halliy-Jayde laughed and sat down in the armchair. "Spill, tell me everything."

  


"I need to get dressed, Halliy."

  


"Oh, bollocks. You're no fun, Harry."

  


He just smiled.

  


She pouted. "Please, tell me?"

  


He laughed. "All you need to know is my arse is sore, but it was well worth it."

  


She nodded. "In other words, you were buggered senseless."

  


"Halliy-"

  


"Hush up and go get dressed."

  


Harry stood up, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around him.

  


"Hurry up, you have breakfast to go to, then classes."

  


Harry shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

  


"I came to get the juicy details you're with-holding."

  


"Good luck," Harry called over his shoulder as he headed toward the bedroom.

  


She smiled. "I don't need luck, I'm a Slytherin."

  


"And so am I." Harry shut the door, leaving only a slight crack so he could still talk to Halliy-Jayde.

  


"Yes, but you were a Gryffindor for five years."

  


"Just means I'm a tenacious little shit," he said, pulling a shirt over his head.

  


"Yes, well, I knew that already. You'd have to be a 'tenacious little shit' to get Snape into your bed." she smiled. "As you proved."

  


"Shut up, Halliy." He walked out of the bedroom in trousers and a jumper, his robes in hand.

  


"Try not to walk funny, or everyone will know what happened." Halliy-Jayde snickered as Harry turned a lovely shade of red.

  


Harry sent a glare her way. "The potion will be finished today, right? What time?"

  


"Probably around supper." Halliy-Jayde just looked at Harry for a moment, then smiled a small smile. "The potion has a shelf life of five years."

  


"Five years?"

  


She nodded, and sat back in the chair. "Yep, you can leave it bottled for five years and it will still work."

  


Harry nodded. "Why did you name it the 'Sanctification Draught'?"

  


She smirked. "Because I could."

  


He raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit confusing, don't you think?"

  


She shrugged. "That's the point."

  


He pulled his robes on and shook his head. "Just being a general nuisance. Thanks for that information, though, about the... shelf life, did you call it?"

  


She nodded. "Yea. No problem. Just thought you'd like to know. You already knew that the Echo Location worked indefinitely, right?"

  


He nodded. "Yes."

  


"Well, that's good. The headaches go away after awhile as well."

  


"How'd you know about the headaches?"

  


"I helped Q with her book and the research. Most had headaches early on, but those gradually faded away as they adjusted to it. Occasionally, in big crowds, they still got their headaches. Whether it was from the amount of movement or the noise, we never determined. A simple Headache reliever gets rid of them." She stood up. "Well, come on, time for breakfast."

  


"You're eating here?"

  


"Yeah. Dumbledore said Uncle Remus and I could stay here for a few days. I'll probably leave tonight, though."

  


"Missing Charlie?"

  


"Something terrible." She hooked her arm around his and grabbed his book bag. "Besides, I don't want to get suckered into proving my own potions theories, now do I?"

  


***

  


Harry found classes difficult to concentrate in. His mind kept wandering back to the potion and the decision he had yet to make.

  


Oh, he had an inkling of what he wanted to do, but, how many people would think he did the wrong thing? How many people will try to talk him out of his decision? How many people will he disappoint?

  


Did it really matter? It was his life, wasn't it? He should be able to make his own decisions, shouldn't he? Then, why was this so hard?

  


_I can't make everyone happy, so, maybe, I can make myself happy..._ Harry smiled as he made his way to supper.

  


He slipped between Blaise and Pansy. Draco and Hermione sat across the table.

  


"Harry, after supper, we can go down to the work room, the potion will be finished cooling by then."

  


Harry nodded his head. "Alright." He dug into his shepard's pie as Blaise, Draco, Hermione, and Pansy held a conversation.

  


***

  


On their way down to the workroom, Harry told Hermione and Draco. "Hermione, can you just bottle it for me?"

  


"About damn time," Draco muttered. "I was wondering when you'd finally say something."

  


She looked at Draco, and then at Harry, slightly surprised. "You don't want to take it?"

  


Harry shook his head. "Not right now, no. I talked to Halliy earlier. She said it had a shelf life of five years. I know you spent a lot of time on this potion and you're trying to help, but, I don't think I could handle it."

  


Hermione nodded. "I was going to caution you on that, actually. It was a concern of mine. Some people never recover from the shock of getting their sight back. I mean, they adjust to being blind, and then to just have a riot of color, movement, and light again..." She shook her head and smiled. "Well, it's no big deal if you do or don't drink it, Harry. I'm just glad I could brew it. Her instructions, while clear, are nothing I've ever seen before. And some of the ingredients..." She shook her head.

  


"A learning experience, huh?"

  


She nodded. "You're still going to help me bottle it though."

  


Harry smiled. "Deal. How many doses did you make?"

  


"It's a five dose batch."

  


"We can give the other four to Madame Pomfrey, then."

  


Draco rolled his eyes. "It be a miracle if she uses them in the next five years."

  


Harry shrugged, as Hermione reached out and opened the door. "Who else would we give them to?"

  


It was Draco's turn to shrug.

  


They went into the room and worked together quietly. Of the five vials, Hermione pushed one into Harry's hand. He smiled slightly and dropped it into his trouser pocket. "Come on. Let's get these to Pomfrey."

  


***

  


They had just come out of the hospital wing when they ran into Ron.

  


Ron rubbed the back of his neck absently. "Hey, Harry."

  


Harry nodded. "Ron."

  


"Um, I wanted to apologize. I've been a prat the last few months and, I... oh hell... I just want us to talk again. You too, Hermione. I want the three of us together again..." Harry heard as Ron took a deep breath, and continued in a stronger voice. "Even if that means Malfoy becomes part of the group. I mean, if you guys are still talking to him, he can't be that bad, right?"

  


Draco sneered. "Gee, thanks, Weasel."

  


Harry shook his head and Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs. Draco rubbed his side and smiled at Hermione. "Aw, come on, love, you know I bruise easily."

  


"And if you don't behave I'll make sure to give you more bruises."

  


Ron's eyes bugged slightly and Draco snickered.

  


Harry turned to Ron. "No more acting like a prat?"

  


Ron smiled. "Well, we all know I can't promise that, I just seem to have that tendency."

  


"Yes, Ron, you do."

  


"Oi! You don't have to agree."

  


The laughter followed them as the walked down the hall and chatted amicably.

  


***

  


"See you guys later," Harry said as he walked into his room. He dropped his bag and kicked it to the side. He smiled as he made his way to the couch. His smile widened as he saw the outline of Severus Snape waiting there for him. "Good evening."

  


"Mr. Potter."

  


Harry rolled his eyes, went over to Severus, and plopped into his lap. He wiggled slightly and smirked. "Good to see you too."

  


Severus groaned. "Harry-"

  


Harry interrupted. "I didn't take the potion."

  


"Finally make up your mind, did you?"

  


"Um-hm." Harry leaned in and kissed Severus.

  


***

  


Dumbledore tapped the side of the goblet. The ripples made the image inside dissolve. He smiled and leaned back, his eyes twinkling.

  
  


A/N: Epilogue next, and then this story is done... then I'll have to write something else for a change...


	15. Epilogue: From Here On Out

The Halls of the Blind

Epilogue

From Here on Out

  


_Every beginning has an end,_

_and every end has a beginning._

_It is time to say good night_

_to the end of the beginning._

_The beginning of the end has arrived._

- Halliy-Jayde Marrie Zajicek

  


A/N: God, am I really finished? I can't believe how far this story has taken me, and how deep into this world I have become immersed. I don't want to leave it. But, I suppose one must not always live in a world that you create...

SEP: *snicker* because the old man is meddlesome...

Anna may: it is creepy... ain't it? But, he only watched till they started kissing... he gets some credit, right?

Cerulean sky: scared me too... I didn't even realize I had written that till after I posted the chapter up o.o;;

  
  


Harry walks down the stairs to the dungeons, dodging the other students.

  


Halliy-Jayde, Charlie, and Carolyn would be there tonight. They were dragging him, Hermione, and Draco out to muggle London for an end of term party.

  


"Hey, Potter."

  


"Hey, Malfoy."

  


"How did you do?"

  


"Passed all my N.E.W.T.s, I'm sure. You?"

  


"Think I failed Arithmancy."

  


Harry snickers. "Arithmancy? You're kidding. You have that class with Hermione."

  


"Exactly."

  


Harry smiles. "That's right, you stare at her arse when you should be working."

  


"Oh, shut up, Potter."

  


"You asked for it, Malfoy."

  


"Hey, Harry!"

  


Harry stops and turns around to face the voice. "Hey, Ron. What's up?"

  


"Mum was wondering what you were doing for the summer. She says there's a place for you at The Burrow."

  


"I was actually going to stay here, this summer, get ready for next year."

  


"And screw Snape to death," adds Draco.

  


They continue moving down the hall. "So you got that DADA job," Ron asks.

  


"Yeah, Dumbledore says that the Echo Location and my instincts will be enough to avoid any curses that come my way in practicals."

  


"Good luck, then."

  


"You going to be an Auror still?"

  


"Yeah, just as long as I passed all my N.E.W.T.s."

  


Draco looks up to the ceiling and said, "Oh, Merlin help the world, the Weasel is going to be an auror. You're the first, right?"

  


"Yeah, the only one in the family. Ginny's going to be a medi-witch. She starts studying for it next year, actually. You might have her in one of your classes though, Harry."

  


"Never thought I'd teach any of this generation of Weasleys."

  


Ron quirks an eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's making you feel old."

  


Harry shakes his head. "Not really, it's just kind of surreal."

  


"Isn't it, though?"

  


"Ever think this day would actually come?"

  


Draco nods. "Yes."

  


"Yeah, just not this fast." Ron looks at Harry. "What about you? Did you think we'd make it?"

  


"Truthfully, I didn't think I would. Not with everything that was going on at the Dursley's and with Voldemort. Oh, stop it, Ron."

  


"Who knew that all you had to do to kill the bastard was to feed him poison," says Draco, slightly shaking his head.

  


"It helped that Severus was his potion's master and figured out what could get past his shields and shit. The man had been so bloody paranoid. Remember that 'Immortality Potion'? The thing only protected against spells and physical attacks, not another potion or poison. All rather anti-climatic when you think about it. Though the dark mark on Severus's arm stayed."

  


"'Severus'," Ron asks.

  


"Yep, last class is over, no more classes. I get to call him Severus all the time now."

  


"Until next school year," Ron points out.

  


"Yeah, then it's confined to the bedroom again, Potter."

  


"I'm well aware, Malfoy."

  


"You'll be back to 'Mister Potter'."

  


"Nah, it'll be 'Professor Potter'." Harry opens his door and Ron and Draco follow him in. "Hey, Ron, are you coming with us tonight?"

  


"To London? Yeah. Jay and Charlie told me about it yesterday." Ron turns to Draco. "You never did tell any of us what you were going to do now that school's over."

  


"'Mione and I were going to go to France over the summer, as a holiday, before she starts at the University next fall. She doesn't have a major set yet."

  


"And you?"

  


"Cursebreaker."

  


"So you're studying with Bill."

  


"Yes. Jay and Qraisi helped set it up."

  


"They helped all four of us, didn't they," Harry asks, setting down his bag. "Does anybody know what Q does anyway?"

  


Ron raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, she's a Spook."

  


"A what?"

  


"A Spook. They work for the Ministry, but the Ministry denies the things they do, especially if they're caught."

  


"Oh. Ok. I knew they had the Unspeakables, but I didn't know about the Spooks."

  


Ron shrugs. "Not many do. Bill is one as well, when he's not doing something for Gringotts anyway. They work as partners."

  


"Spooks are us," mutters Harry.

  


Draco rolled his eyes and Ron shakes his head. "Where do you get your sense of humor, mate?"

  


Harry smiles sweetly. "If you'd rather, I can sneer and make a sarcastic comment."

  


Draco smirks and Ron shudders. "Please don't. One Snape is bad enough."

  


Harry chuckles as he heads toward his room. "I'll be right back."

  


"Changing for tonight."

  


"Mm-hm. Keep Jay and Q from coming into my room."

  


Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me they just barge right in on a closed door."

  


"What? You didn't hear," asked Ron.

  


"I didn't hear what?"

  


"Jay and Q came to see Harry. They didn't see him in the living room. So they opened his bedroom door. He and Snape were um... occupied. Apparently, Harry's the vocal type."

  


Harry closed the door on Draco's laughter.

  


***

  


This place. A place where the music dances and weaves around you, cocooning you in sound. Where bodies move against and with one another. A place where

  


_You get headaches._ Harry rubs at his temple. All of the movement was giving him a headache, and he forgot to bring a headache draught. "Damn," he mutters, knowing no one would hear him over the music.

  


Draco leans toward him, his lips right next to his ear. "Are you ok?"

  


Even that close, Draco had to shout to be heard. Harry nods, and yells back. "Fine, I just have a headache."

  


Draco holds up a finger, signaling for him to wait a minute and he leans over to talk to Hermione. Hermione nods and opens her transfigured purse. She slips a vial to Draco and Draco leans back toward Harry.

  


"Here." Draco gives Harry the vial.

  


Harry smiles gratefully. He downs the contents.

  


Jay comes over to the table and starts pulling at Harry's hand.

  


He looks at her questioningly.

  


She leans in. "Come on. Dance. It's what we're here for." She pulls him up and taps Draco on the shoulder. Draco grabs Hermione's hand and they make their way to the dance floor. Charlie was waiting for Jay, Ron was dancing with some girl, but Qraisi was still over at the table.

  


Harry leans toward Jay. "What about Q?"

  


Jay just shakes her head and replies. "If you want to try, good luck. She doesn't dance."

  


Jay drops Harry's hand and heads over to Charlie. A person taps him on the shoulder, and he turns. The guy smiles and leans in. "Mind if I dance with you?"

  


Harry smiles and shakes his head and he quickly loses himself to the music.

  


What seems like a few minutes later, Jay comes back over. She smiles at the guy Harry's dancing with and leans into Harry. "We're all going someplace quieter. Are you coming?"

  


Harry nods. He turns and waves at the guy. He just shrugs and starts dancing with someone else.

  


Harry follows Jay out of the club. Once outside he lets out a sigh. "Finally, quiet."

  


Ron pulls a face and looks at Harry. "What?!" (1)

  


Harry catches Hermione's and Draco's eyes, and they start laughing.

  


***

  


"So, where are we going?"

  


"It's a small bar, but it's quiet. Just down there. See the sign?" Jay replies.

  


Harry nods.

  


They all shuffle inside and sit at a table, talking, drinking, and laughing.

  


"So, Harry, what about you and Snape," asks Charlie.

  


"Um, what about us?"

  


"How are you two doing? We don't hear much on your relationship."

  


Harry shrugs. "We tend to keep it to ourselves. But, we're doing good."

  


"How serious is it?"

  


Harry looks at his drink. "We're... We're thinking of bonding."

  


Everyone goes silent, and Harry blushes.

  


"Really," Ron squeaks out.

  


Hermione elbows Ron and Harry nods. "Yeah. We've been sort of talking about it."

  


"Sort of," asks Jay.

  


Harry shrugs. "In a round about way. We've never actually come out and said it." Harry smiles slightly. "I think we're both a bit scared."

  


Jay smiles. "Well, you'll let us know, if and when you do, right?"

  


Harry nods. "Of course." He smiles to himself as conversation starts back up.

  


***

  


Harry opens the door and Jay smiles when she sees Severus waiting for him. "We'll see you around, Harry."

"Yeah. See you."

  


"About time you get back, Mr. Potter."

  


"Good to see you too, Severus." Harry smiles. "Isn't it 'Professor Potter', now?"

  


Severus scowls. "Why the DA position?"

  


Harry smirks. "I'm good at it."

  


"Being good at it, and being able to teach it are two completely different things."

  


Harry sits on Severus's lap and shrugs. "It's not the first time I'll be teaching defense."

  


"And were any of the ones you taught before incompetent first years?"

  


"Well, no."

  


"I rest my case."

  


Harry rolls his eyes. "You're just jealous I got the position and you didn't."

  


Severus was silent.

  


"That's it, isn't it?"

  


"Of course not, Mr. Potter."

  


Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

  


Severus's lips twitch. "Impertinent brat."

  


"Greasy git."

  


"Impossible imp."

  


"Insufferable bastard."

  


"Incompetent dunce."

  


Harry smiles. "I love you too, Severus."

  


Severus smirked. "I know."

  


Harry snuggles in against Severus as Severus's arms come up and wrap around him. "What do we do now," Harry asked quietly.

  


"Now? Now we just be." Severus kisses the top of Harry's head. "From here on out, we just be."

  


_From here on out... _Harry smiles contentedly. _We have each other._

  


_***_

  


_Harry James Potter went on to become the youngest DADA teacher ever at Hogwarts. He bonded with Severus Snape two years after he graduated. Harry taught DADA until Severus's death, when he then became the Potions Master in honor of the late potions master and his bonded. In 2062, he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts, where he currently enjoys Lemon drops and the companhy of the ghosts of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore._

  


_Severus Snape went on to perfect the Wolfbane Potion and won a Lifetime Achievement Award for his work on the Wolfbane and other potions. He died in 2051. He currently resides at Hogwarts._

  


_Draco Malfoy became the best in his field and retired at the early age of 49. He spends the time with his wife, Hermione Granger, his son, Nathaniel, and his daughter, Rebecca. He still continues to do the odd job here and there._

  


_Hermione Granger went on to major in Minority Rights. She's known for dissolving the restrictions against werewolves and other half-humans. She works from home where she can be with her husband and children._

  


_Ronald Weasley went on to become a Senior Auror. He died in 2027 in the line of duty._

  


End

  


A/N: Um... kinda sucked didn't it? Anyway, it's done. No more. Finis. Well... except for the two side stories I promised... *shrug* but, those'll be awhile.

(1) How many people have gone to a concert and when it ended you couldn't hear anything less than a 

raised voice? *raises hand*


End file.
